Never Give Up
by celtic7irish
Summary: "Kotetsu. If you could restore your Hundred Power, back to what it was, would you?" Kotetsu x Barnaby
1. Chapter 1

Kotetsu sighed, staring morosely into his glass, the amber liquid untouched and his mind far away from the bar where he was currently sitting. His powers had dropped by another three seconds. He couldn't even use the Hundred Power for a full minute now, and it stung something deep inside. He hadn't told the others yet, but it was only a matter of time until he could no longer hide the continued decline. He was most worried about telling his partner, though; Barnaby still thought that the decline had stopped at a minute.

Kotetsu snorted; One Minute Tiger indeed. It was more like a kitten, at this point. His stubborn pride wouldn't allow him to retire while he still had some power left, but it was still humiliating being lumped in with the second batch of heroes. Not that he had anything against them; the kids were great, and they really looked up to him. But it hurt, not being able to keep up with the others. The fact that he had dragged Barnaby down with him as his partner was even more depressing. It would have been better if the younger man had just stuck with his early retirement, instead of coming back for no better reason than that the older man didn't know what else to do with himself.

He smiled sadly; he had never been very good at giving up. And it worked, sometimes, too; after all, didn't his daughter think he was really cool as Wild Tiger? The day she had finally told him that she thought he was cool was the most wonderful feeling in the world. Pity that his powers were already in decline by that point.

Light footsteps sounded behind him, and the bartender looked up pointedly. Kotetsu frowned, but lifted a hand and waved vaguely behind him. "Hey, Bunny. Come to fetch the old man?" he murmured. The tapping of boots stopped, and the bartender shrugged in response to something Bunny had done behind him.

"Don't ask me," he replied to the unspoken question. "The guy hasn't touched his drink. Any of them." There were about ten glasses littering the countertop, all ordered by Kotetsu, all of them untouched. Once the ice melted, he just ordered another one to hold and stare at while he waited. What he was waiting for, he had no idea.

A hand rested purposefully on his shoulder, and blond hair covered his vision as his partner leaned over him. "I think you've ordered enough for tonight," Barnaby said firmly, taking the glass from him. Kotetsu let it go without protest; he wasn't really in the mood for drinking, anyway. "Come on, let's go," his partner continued, urging him to his feet.

Kotetsu blinked, forcing himself to refocus; it wouldn't do to let his partner see him so out of it. Not if he wanted to keep his secret for a little longer. So instead, he forced himself to smile cheerfully, his eyes sparkling. "Aww…was Bunny worried about his partner?" he crooned happily, grinning as Bunny grabbed his wrist and dragged him from the bar.

"My name is not Bunny. It's _Barnaby_," the blond muttered, as he always did. Kotetsu ignored him, as per usual, turning to wave merrily at the bartender, who just gave him a dismissive gesture. He'd put the drinks on Kotetsu's tab, to be paid later.

When Barnaby didn't let go of his hand once they were outside, continuing to drag him along, Kotetsu frowned. He gave his hand a gentle tug, testing, but Barnaby's grip just tightened and his pace increased, forcing the brunette into a near jog to keep up. "Bunny? What's wrong?" he asked, suddenly worried.

Barnaby just turned an annoyed glare on him, and Kotetsu cringed; his partner was really pissed for some reason. "If it's something I did, I'm sorry," he said earnestly, hoping to diffuse the situation before the blond got violent. "If it's something that somebody else did, then just tell me, and we'll go kick their ass, okay?" A fight sounded good right about now, actually. Surely there was a bad guy out there somewhere right now that needed arrested, right?

"Shut up," Barnaby snapped back, and Kotetsu obeyed, falling silent as they moved. It didn't take him long to realize that they were heading for Barnaby's apartment. Maybe then he'd finally find out what was going on with the younger man. It wasn't like him to be this irritated, not since he had finally solved the mystery of his parents' murder. Maverick would spend the rest of his life in a psych ward, unable to tell anybody of his past, but unable to do any further harm, either. It was the closest thing to justice that Barnaby could ever hope to have anymore.

Kotetsu let himself be dragged into Barnaby's apartment and shoved into a chair. The blond moved to stand in front of him, hands on his hips as he stared down at his partner. "Ah, Bunny?" Kotetsu asked, laughing nervously. "What's wrong? This isn't like you." Worry filled him suddenly; maybe Barnaby had gotten more bad news? Was Ouroboros moving again? The organization had laid low after its mastermind was captured, but it was only a matter of time before a new leader was chosen.

Finally, Barnaby let out an explosive sigh, his hand dropping to his side as he stared down at the other man in fond exasperation. "You just don't change, do you?" he asked wryly. Kotetsu just stared up at him warily, not sure where he was going, and Barnaby chuckled. "You were all depressed there in the bar, but as soon as I showed up, you dragged yourself out of it to try and make me think nothing was wrong. And now you're worried for me. _For me_, when the one you should really be worried about is yourself."

Kotetsu just blinked, frowning lightly. "So…nothing's wrong?" he asked tentatively. "Because you looked pretty pissed back there, so I'm just checking. You're scary when you're angry, you know that, right?" he said, rambling as his mouth ran away from his better judgment. "I mean, I know that things have been pretty good, and I have been spending more time with Kaede like you said, but things have been slow for Heroes lately, so-"

A slender hand covering his mouth stopped him, and Kotetsu looked up into the laughing eyes of his partner. Good. If the other man could laugh at him, then it wasn't as bad as all that. Kotetsu smiled around the hand over his mouth, his eyes twinkling as he relaxed. Barnaby just rolled his eyes, and Kotetsu held back a chuckle; his partner would probably hit him if he laughed right now.

Barnaby's face grew serious again, and Kotetsu sobered up. Whatever it was that the blond wanted to tell him had to be important for him to look so grave. "Kotetsu. If you could restore your Hundred Power, back to what it was, would you?" he asked seriously.

Kotetsu froze, his breath lodging itself in his throat as his heartbeat thundered through his ears. He stared at the man in front of him with wide eyes, a sharp pain jolting through him. Was this some kind of cruel joke? According to Ben, a decline couldn't be stopped, much less reversed. And now his partner was telling him that there might be a way to restore it back to what it once was. Was he serious?

"Don't," Barnaby murmured, his hand reaching out and running along Kotetsu's bottom lip. It was only then that the older man felt the sting from where he had bitten his lip in his attempts to not scream at his partner. "I'm serious," Barnaby continued, staring down at the floor, not looking at him now. "We'd have to leave here for a while, go to America, but it can be done. There's a way to restore your Hundred Power. I wouldn't lie about this. Not ever," he swore, earnest eyes finally meeting Kotetsu's shocked ones.

The Hero saw nothing but truth in his partner's eyes, and tears welled up as he allowed himself to hope for the first time since he had learned what was happening to him, that he was losing his powers, for good, he had thought.

"Do you mean that?" he asked, not caring that his voice was hardly louder than a whisper, or that it threatened to crack on him at any moment. Barnaby just nodded, and Kotetsu did something he hadn't allowed himself to do in a long time. Grabbing his partner, Kotetsu buried his face in the younger man's shoulder and just held him tightly, his body shaking with suppressed sobs. Slender, strong arms wrapped themselves around his shoulder, and a gentle kiss was pressed into his hair as his partner held him.

Barnaby spoke then, his smooth tone soothing. "I've already gotten the go-ahead from our boss to take a two-week vacation. I have flight tickets in reserve, so as soon as you've said your good-byes, we can go, Kotetsu," he said, and the brunette could hear the smile in his tone. There was a serious note hidden underneath, though, and Kotetsu frowned, suddenly worried as the questions settled in. If his Hundred Power could be restored, then why hadn't it been done before? Was it new, untested technology, which would be the most reasonable explanation? Or was it just so rare that Mr. Legend hadn't known about it? Or – and this was the most worrisome theory – was it only the Hundred Power that could be restored? And if that was the case, then why? Why just one?

"You're thinking about this too much," Barnaby stated reprovingly, looking down at his partner. Kotetsu just blinked, then flushed lightly; he did have a tendency to overthink things when they seemed too good to be true. It wasn't that he always expected the worst or anything. He just never expected miracles to actually happen, at least not to him.

He nodded. "You're right," he agreed, sighing. Then he smiled up at his partner, allowing Barnaby to see the hope and joy that he knew was in his eyes. The younger man smiled brightly back down at him, his own happiness momentarily masking the weariness that always seemed to be lurking in his expression.

Kotetsu stood up. "Let me just call Kaede and let her know that I'm going away for two weeks. It shouldn't take too long – she's been telling me that I need a vacation anyhow," he laughed, remembering the exasperation in his daughter's tone when she spoke to him, as if she was the more mature one. Then again, maybe she was, he thought in amusement.

Barnaby nodded. "Very well, then. I will finish arrangements here, and we can catch a flight out tomorrow morning." Kotetsu murmured his agreement, already looking forward to the trip with his partner. With that, the two men went their separate ways to prepare for the oncoming adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Dark eyes peered excitedly out the window at the clouds below, Kotetsu's feet tapping merrily on the floor of the plane as he gazed outside, fascinated. He had always lived in and around Sternbild, so everything was new and exciting to him. The city had gradually given way to farmland, then ports, then the ocean. Buildings were so small from up here, roads were nothing more than small, winding gray ribbons, and the people couldn't even be seen as they climbed through the clouds on their flight to America.

Beside him, Barnaby relaxed back in his chair, browsing idly through the day's newspaper. After that, he'd probably take a nap or something. Kotetsu didn't understand why he wasn't excited to be leaving Japan as well. "Hey, Bunny?" he asked, unable to completely contain his excitement, even if he knew it might annoy his partner. He took a mumbled noise as permission to go ahead, and asked, "Have you ever been to America?"

Barnaby glanced over and gave him an eloquent look, then shook his head. "No, Kotetsu. I have never been to America. I have, however, been on airplanes before, if that's your next question." It was, and Kotetsu subsided with a small pout while Barnaby went back to reading. His partner was no fun when he got like this. Bored, Kotetsu looked around them.

Barnaby had gotten them regular coach fare, figuring that Kotetsu would be just as happy there, surrounded by other people, as he would be in first class. He had been correct, as usual. There was an expecting mother with her two children two rows in front of them. A business man sat rifling through papers through his briefcase behind him. A happy couple snuggled together, whispering sweet nothings to each other across the aisle.

Still, the novelty of his first plane flight – flying with Keith just wasn't the same – wasn't quite enough to keep the worry at bay. Kotetsu's instincts were screaming that something was wrong, but he couldn't figure out what it was, and it was slowly driving him to distraction. Barnaby didn't seem to be any different than usual, but Kotetsu was used to the other man trusting his head over his gut, anyhow, so that wasn't any help.

With a sigh, Kotetsu slumped back in his seat, closing his eyes. He supposed he'd just have to wait until they got there and then see if he could figure out what was going on. After a few minutes, with nothing else to distract him, Kotetsu opened his eyes again and observed his partner. Barnaby didn't seem particularly concerned about their destination. In fact, when he realized that Kotetsu was staring at him covertly, the younger man glared at him irritably. "What is wrong with you, old man?" he demanded. Kotetsu shook his head and turned to stare back out the window with a sigh.

A moment later, Kotetsu heard the crinkling of the newspaper as Barnaby folded it up, and a warm hand gripped his shoulder firmly. Kotetsu turned back to his partner warily, and Barnaby offered him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Kotetsu," he said sincerely. "I know this must be both exciting and frightening for you. It'll work. I promise." His expression was open and honest, and Kotetsu smiled back weakly, his own hand reaching up to grip Barnaby's where it rested on his shoulder.

Interlacing his fingers with his partner's, Kotetsu replied quietly, "I know, Bunny. I just can't help thinking it's too good to be true, and wondering if the price will be more than I'm willing to pay."

Barnaby lifted their joined hands and brushed a gentle kiss across Kotetsu's knuckles, making the older man smile affectionately at him. "Don't worry, Kotetsu, please. It'll be all right." Clear, honest eyes met his, and Kotetsu sighed softly.

"All right, Bunny. I trust you." The blinding smile he got in return was worth the concession. Barnaby had gradually been lowering his guard around Kotetsu, and had lost most of his fear of rejection. Kotetsu was still uncomfortable with overt displays of affection, and bolted whenever Barnaby's touches turned too intimate, but he didn't' have the heart to outright reject the younger man. In all honestly, Kotetsu enjoyed the trust and love that Barnaby gave him, and didn't want to jeopardize their current relationship.

Kotetsu knew that Barnaby preferred men, but the younger man had never shown any of the other Heroes the sort of favor he showed to Kotetsu. A part of Kotetsu would be forever loyal to Tomoe, and to Kaede, but another, smaller part wanted to just give in and take what Barnaby could give him. The indecision must have been obvious to Barnaby, because the other man had never pushed for more than the occasional innocent kiss, or a brush of hands, never tried to be more than partners, both at work and in their private lives. Kotetsu wondered, as he often had before, if Barnaby would ever get tired of waiting for him to make a decision. Because, in all honesty, he wasn't sure he could any more.

Barnaby settled back for a nap, and Kotetsu returned to staring out the window, watching the ocean pass far below them, the water a nearly impossible deep blue. He left their hands linked together, not caring to remove the comforting touch, however small it might be. Curling his fingers around Barnaby's hand, he felt the other man give him a gentle squeeze before settling back down, and Kotetsu smiled, sitting back and settling himself in for a nap as well. Closing his eyes, he made a single, small decision, unaware that it might change his whole world. As long as he had his partner and his family, he could handle anything. Even untried technology.


	3. Chapter 3

The landing went smoothly, and Kotetsu found himself and Barnaby being hustled into a waiting car by a handful of men dressed in black suits and sunglasses. He frowned at one of them, but was ignored. Since Barnaby seemed indifferent, Kotetsu allowed himself to be directed and climbed into the car. At least these people seemed to have a bit of a flair for the dramatic. The 'car' was actually a fully extended stretch limousine, all in black with tinted windows to keep the crowds from seeing the people contained within.

Inside the limo were all the amenities to be expected of the very wealthy. Barnaby chuckled as he handed Kotetsu a bottle of beer that had a name he couldn't pronounce. "Veil Bon Succors?" he attempted, and Barnaby's eyes brightened with amusement.

"_Vielle Bon Secours_," he pronounced properly. "It's currently the most expensive beer in the world, made in Belgium and selling for probably around a thousand dollars a bottle." Kotetsu gave a low whistle, stared critically at the beer for a moment, then shrugged, opened it, and tipped it into his mouth. Barnaby just rolled his eyes and took the bottle from him, pouring a small amount into a glass and taking a sip. Kotetsu made a vaguely disgusted sound.

"Obviously, expensive doesn't equal good taste," Kotetsu muttered. "What is in that stuff? Tar?" Barnaby just gave him an eloquent look, then turned to stare passively out the window. Kotetsu followed suit, feeling his body relax as he watched the city crawl past them. The huge skyscrapers interspersed with smaller apartments and shopping districts made him feel almost like he was back home in Sternbild.

It was just the two of them in the back of the limo, which helped Kotetsu's sense of ease. The other men had obviously taken company cars, which surrounded them on all four sides, like an escort. They were clipping along a highway now, easily keeping up with traffic. Kotetsu grinned and waved at the citizens in their cars who were staring at the passing caravan, well aware that they couldn't see him. Across from him, Barnaby relaxed, sipping occasionally at his drink. Kotetsu waited patiently, until after they had left the airport far behind and were cruising along, the road surrounded by nothing but concrete barriers and grass.

"So, can you tell me a little more about what's gonna happen?" Kotetsu asked quietly. Barnaby shot him a sharp look, but Kotetsu just blinked back at him innocently. He trusted his partner, but he was curious. Barnaby must have read something in his expression, because he just shook his head with an affectionate smile.

"All right, old man," he agreed. "But only the basics, because the entirety of the process is probably too complicated for you." Kotetsu stuck out his tongue childishly at the other man, the banter normal and familiar. Barnaby continued, and Kotetsu fell silent, listening with rapt attention. "What this process does is…replicate…your powers, would be the best term, I suppose," he shrugged. "You still have your Hundred Power, but the timing on it has diminished. So basically, they'll be using what power you still have and increasing its longevity. I hear the entire process takes only about two hours, but it's not exactly pleasant, having all that power shoved into your body. Although I don't believe that you are conscious for the majority of it."

Kotetsu sat back and nodded, frowning lightly to himself. There was something missing, some key component that he wasn't aware of. The problem was that he didn't know what question to ask to figure it out. He wasn't even sure where to begin. "I wouldn't think it was possible, to increase one's power just by replicating it and shoving it back into them," he ventured.

Barnaby shrugged. "It has been done successfully with other Next Powers," he reassured the other man. "I believe they've restored the abilities of four others before now, so it is relatively new. And as I said, that's just the basic concept. The actual process is far more detailed and complex. But as long as you still have your Hundred Power – you do, don't you?" he interrupted himself to ask sharply. Kotetsu nodded, and he continued, setting his empty glass in a holder designed for it. "Then it is possible to restore that power."

"And you trust these guys, right?" Kotetsu asked, though he already knew the answer. There was no way Barnaby would have even made the suggestion if he thought for a single moment that they couldn't trust these people to do what they said they could. "Let me guess…colleagues of Doc Saito?" Kotetsu asked wryly; who else would bother to know people like this?

Barnaby chuckled. "Yes, he's the one who suggested that I contact this organization. He's not really as bad a guy as you make him seem, you know," he added, almost accusatorily. Kotetsu just huffed; the Doc was a nice guy, but he sure seemed to enjoy upgrading Wild Tiger's suits and then making him go through rigorous, and sometimes painful, tests to show him how improved they were. The brunette had never seen his partner go through the same processes, so he figured it was just him.

"We're here," Barnaby pointed out, and Kotetsu turned to stare out the window with wide eyes. The structure they were heading for was like a great hulking monster. It was shaped like a dome, with ugly squat buildings scattered around its base. The outside was covered in a dark gray paint that made it seem more like stone than anything, and there was neither grass nor trees to relieve the barren landscape. As they passed through towering gates that swung silently open, Kotetsu looked back and realized that he couldn't see the city at all on the horizon. Just how long had he been lost in thought and conversation?

All of his previous nervousness came back in a flood as they pulled up to the main dome. More men in black suits awaited them, standing in two neat lines. As the driver allowed first Barnaby, then Kotetsu, out of the limousine, the men stood at attention, their backs ramrod straight as they saluted the newly arrived Heroes.

Sidling closer to his partner, Kotetsu asked in a low voice, "Hey, Bunny? You think they're expecting something from us? We're getting the full royal treatment." Barnaby shushed him, and Kotetsu followed the blond into the facility. The instant the doors opened, Kotetsu realized that while the outside was designed to be unattractive and functional, there had been no expense spared on the inside. Wall to wall carpeting, marble pillars and stairs, statues of heroes from all over the world, and huge chandeliers hung from the ceiling, glowing brightly. It could be pitch black outside, and you wouldn't know it from standing just inside the doorway.

"Oh," Kotetsu breathed in wonder as they were led down a series of hallways, all carpeted with a thick red plush carpet with golden threads woven through the material. Beside him, Barnaby smiled, obviously pleased with his reaction.

Down three more hallways, and Kotetsu was beginning to wonder if they'd need a guide to get around this place, when a distinguished elderly man stepped out of a side door and walked towards them purposefully. Their guards stopped and saluted, then broke away when the gentleman waved them off, clearly dismissing them and leaving Kotetsu and Barnaby to wait for him to arrive in front of them.

The man's hair was deep silver, with a few random streaks of black here and there, indicating what it must've looked like a decade or two earlier. His eyes were a brilliant blue, and held a keen intelligence as they stared at the two newcomers. "You must be Misters Kaburagi and Brooks," he stated. It wasn't a question, but Kotetsu found himself nodding anyhow, taking the man's hand when he offered it. His grip was firm, and Kotetsu realized that the man wasn't as old as he had first appeared to be. Strain had worn him down, but his body was still sturdy and his grip strong.

"Good, good. We've been waiting for you. We are most eager to get started regenerating your power, Mr. Kaburagi," the gentleman continued, shaking Barnaby's hand as well before turning and gesturing for them to follow. They fell into line behind him as he continued down the hallway, introducing himself. "My name is Charles Wilson. You may call me Charles, or Mr. Wilson. I always hated nicknames." The two partners glanced at each other; neither one would ever dream of insulting the man by calling him Charley. After all, he was obviously the man that Kotetsu's Hundred Power restoration was relying on.

"I'm sure, however, that the flight was quite long and you are no doubt tired, or perhaps wish to explore a bit. There will be time to start the initial tests tomorrow. You are here for at least a week or two, yes?" he asked, glancing back at Barnaby, who concurred. "Separate rooms? Or do you two prefer to share?" Kotetsu started for a moment, but realized that the man was being sincere in his question; there was no animosity there.

Kotetsu remained silent, allowing Barnaby to answer Mr. Wilson. "Separate. But perhaps they could be joined?" the blond suggested. Mr. Wilson nodded and turned them up a staircase, then led them down another hallway before turning right and stopping. He gestured. "Each of these rooms are sets. Just pick two rooms next to each other. We keep them all fully stocked and cleaned, so it will hardly matter which set you choose. This wing is empty except for yourselves, so you needn't worry about putting anybody else out, either," he added with a smile.

"Ah, thanks," Kotetsu replied gratefully, one hand reaching up to rub the back of his head nervously. Things were moving just a little bit too fast for him. Mr. Wilson just nodded, then turned and left, leaving one last set of instructions.

"Just come down the stairs if you'd like to go anywhere, and somebody will be waiting to escort you." Kotetsu and Barnaby acknowledged their understanding, and the man was gone as quickly as he had shown up. The two men looked at each other, frowning lightly, but then shrugged and turned to the task of choosing a room. They settled on a set of rooms done all in royal blue and silver, about halfway down the left side of the hallway. A thick wooden door separated the two rooms, and two keys sat on a small table next to the door in either room, so that either one of them could lock it from their side.

The beds were huge four posters, decorated in the same royal blue and silver theme as the rest of the suite. Each room had an attached kitchenette and bathroom, as well as a small sitting room. Kotetsu realized that the suites were large enough that they'd never actually have to leave the rooms at all, if they didn't wish to. He gave a low whistle. "Man, just how rich are these guys?" he asked softly.

Barnaby shrugged. "Does it matter? Obviously, whatever these men are capable of in the scientific field is worth quite a bit to people who can afford it." Kotetsu nodded, raising an eyebrow. "Nobody's being charged for this, though," his partner reassured him. "Apparently, restoring power is one accomplishment that they don't sell. From what I gathered from Doc Saito, most of these men and woman were saved by those with Next powers, or have Next powers themselves. Heroes are regarded very highly among the people here."

They finished exploring the rooms quickly, then realized that they were both rather tired. The mix of excitement and worry was starting to take its toll on Kotetsu, and he decided that a nap was definitely called for. Barnaby walked through the door into the next set of suites, but didn't lock it behind him, and Kotetsu grinned; his partner really did trust him.

His luggage had been brought into the room while they'd been exploring, but Kotetsu didn't bother to change. He'd shower and dress more appropriately when he woke up in a few hours. He kicked off his shoes and slipped off his shirt. Flopping down on top of the comforter, Kotetsu was asleep almost immediately.

When he woke up four hours later, he heard the low murmur of voices outside his door. He stretched languidly, listening to the soothing alto of his partner. The lower rumbling voice must be the man who had guided them here. He wondered briefly what they were discussing, then decided it hardly mattered. Slipping out of the bed, he padded barefoot into the bathroom. A closet yielded a huge array of toiletries, and Kotetsu glanced through the bottles and jars, selecting shampoo, conditioner, and soap. He was careful not to pick anything flowery – these rooms had obviously been designed to suit the tastes of both males and females.

The hot water was more than welcome, and Kotetsu spent nearly twenty minutes just basking in the warmth after he had finished washing himself clean. His daughter Kaede had often grumbled about him taking all the hot water before she had her turn in the shower in the mornings. To compensate, Kotetsu had gone second, but he had missed being able to stand under heated water for as long as he pleased.

With a satisfied hum, Kotetsu stepped out of the shower. Toweling off quickly, he realized that he hadn't grabbed clean clothes on his way in. Shrugging, he threw his dirty clothes in the hamper, wrapped the royal blue towel around his waist, and stepped into his room, his hair dripping onto his back and chest and making him shiver as the water droplets felt cold against his heated skin.

A discreet cough, followed by Barnaby's wry, "Do you make it a habit to prance around without clothes even when you're a guest?" warned Kotetsu that he wasn't alone. His partner was standing in the center of the room, along with Mr. Wilson. Kotetsu felt the blush heat up his face, but Mr. Wilson just waved off his embarrassment good-naturedly.

"Perhaps we should step outside a moment while he finds something more…appropriate," the older gentleman suggested tactfully. Barnaby nodded and went to follow Charles out the door. "Dress in something comfortable, please, Mr. Kaburagi," Mr. Wilson requested of him. "We are most eager to get started, if you are up to it."

Kotetsu nodded absent-mindedly, part of him not really surprised that they were all in a hurry to get started restoring his powers. They were men of science after all, and scientists were not known for patience when they had a willing test subject. "All right. Will sweats do?" Mr. Wilson nodded his assent, and Kotetsu replied, "Then I'll be out in just a moment."

Walking over to his suitcase, Kotetsu could feel Barnaby's eyes on him, tracing down his backside. He felt himself tense, but otherwise didn't react. Looking was fine, as long as he didn't start touching the areas his eyes were currently perusing. He was out the door a moment later, and Kotetsu sprang into action as the door closed with a soft click.

Less than two minutes later, Kotetsu opened the door, dressed in a comfortably light pair of sweatpants, a well-loved t-shirt, and a pair of socks. He figured he could probably get away walking on these carpets barefoot, but he wasn't sure if that would offend their hosts, so he chose socks as a compromise.

Mr. Wilson nodded his approval at the sight of him, and turned to lead them back down the hallway. Kotetsu fell into step beside Barnaby, leaning slightly towards him as he whispered, "In a bit of a hurry, aren't they? Whatever happened to 'feel free to explore'?"

Barnaby's response was just as quiet. "They want to get the preliminary tests done and over with, so that they can adjust the treatment accordingly. We're trying to restore your Hundred Power back to the full five minutes, so we have to have an exact measurement of its current time. I figured it was better to get this part over with, then we could go explore a bit. They probably won't be ready to start the process until tomorrow at the earliest."

Kotetsu nodded his understanding. Barnaby was right; he'd rather get the testing over and done with as quickly as possible so they could start working on the solution. The longer he had to wait for them to start, the more nervous he'd get.

By this time, their guide had led them back down to the main hallway and down a side corridor that ended in a large stone door. Two men stood at the door, and one moved aside as Charles approached, allowing him to place his hand on a sensor that scanned it for prints and pricked his finger for a DNA match. With a creaking groan, the great monsters swung open, rumbling on their hinges. Behind them was a well-lit stone corridor heading downwards. The stairs, however, were as carpeted as the rest of the building seemed to be.

The three men made their way down the stairs and into a wide room. The carpeting finally gave way to a stone floor, and Kotetsu was grateful for his socks as they stepped onto the cooler platform. He shivered lightly under his t-shirt, and it wasn't all from the cooler air. All around him, machines hummed and whirled and rumbled, lights flashing here and there, and code that no doubt meant something to somebody scrolled across dozens of monitors. Bodies in white lab coats were everywhere, scurrying around on whatever important or self-imposed mission they had given themselves.

Nestled in large cradles on the far right side of the room were two egg-shaped machines that vaguely reminded Kotetsu of the machine that Barnaby had shown him once, the one that allowed him to more clearly and directly access his memories in his dreams as he slept. He guessed correctly that these must be the 'chambers' for the power restoration procedure.

"Which of you is Kotetsu Kaburagi?" a short blond man demanded of them. Kotetsu raised his hand tentatively, and Barnaby just pointed. Blue eyes glanced at him indifferently, then the man turned on his heel and gestured imperiously. "Follow me!" he ordered. Kotetsu, seeing no reason not to, shot his partner a resigned look and padded after the man, who hadn't even had the courtesy to provide his name. Men of science, Kotetsu thought disgustedly.

He was seated in a comfortable reclining chair, and various wires and gadgets were hooked to his body. Cold gel was smeared on his hands and face, and nodes were attached. Kotetsu just frowned at the necessity of it all, but settled back and closed his eyes, letting the aides do as they pleased. They'd let him know when they needed him to do something.

The removal of hands from his body indicated that the aides were finally satisfied and had stepped away. Kotetsu opened his eyes and glanced at the blond man that seemed to be the one in charge. Staring at the equipment in front of him, the man gave his orders. "Use your Hundred Power, Mr. Kaburagi." The older man scowled, but did as he was ordered and felt the strength flow through him. The machines around him started pinging and ticking and blinking, and Kotetsu allowed his eyes to wander until they came to rest on his partner.

Noticing his stare, Barnaby turned to give Kotetsu a reassuring smile before replying to whatever Mr. Wilson had asked him. He frowned lightly, then nodded, making a vague gesture with his hand that was nonetheless emphatic. Kotetsu wondered what that was about, but the sudden tingle that indicated the momentary spike before the Hundred Power ended distracted him. The blond frowned at the screens, then turned to Kotetsu, his eyes narrowed.

"Fifty-five point four seconds?" he demanded of the brunette. Kotetsu just blinked at him, then slumped as it sunk in…he had lost another one point six seconds since his last measurement at fifty-seven seconds, only two days earlier. The other man's expression changed from irritable to concerned in a matter of seconds. "What's wrong? When was the last time you had it measured?"

Kotetsu tilted his head back with a sigh, closing his eyes. He felt Barnaby start to move across the room, but he couldn't avoid it now. "Two days ago. It was at fifty-seconds flat," he replied woodenly. The blond swore, and Kotetsu grimaced in agreement. To lose that much so quickly meant that he was in a seriously bad spot right now.

"We're not waiting any more, then," the man growled. Turning to his people, he snapped, "Get him in a machine, now! And you all, start the calculations! We don't know how long this exact measurement will last, and I'm not risking failure!" The aides hustled, removing the straps and monitors from Kotetsu's body. As soon as the last of the gel was wiped away, the scientists moved him into one of the egg-like contraptions, settling him down in the cushioned interior and checking to be sure he was comfortable. Straps were wrapped from his shoulder down to his opposite hip on either side. As the lid closed, Kotetsu caught a glimpse of Barnaby's worried face as he spoke with the agitated leader.

Kotetsu wanted to comfort his partner, but he had no idea what to say, and no time in which to say it. So he settled for a reassuring smile. He didn't know if Barnaby had seen it or not, but it was all he had to offer. The lid clicked shut with a hiss and a quiet snapping sound as it was sealed. Oxygen filled the egg, mixed with some sort of solution, and Kotetsu felt himself growing drowsy. He still wasn't sure that this was a good idea, but he hadn't been given much choice. Still, his partner was out there. Barnaby would make sure that nothing happened to him.

Letting the lethargy crawl through him, Kotetsu closed his eyes and slept.


	4. Chapter 4

Kotetsu came awake slowly, his mind having a hard time processing the dim lights and vague sense of noise around him. His body ached, the pain dull and unpleasant, throbbing in time with his heartbeat. Gradually, he became aware that people were standing around him, talking. He twitched, his mind trying to backtrack and process what was happening. Let's see…Hundred Power restoration project, right? He remembered Barnaby telling him that there were those who could restore his power. They had flown to America, and had been driven to an out of the way facility. There had been tests run, and then…

His eyes opened, the light dim enough that it didn't hurt them, and he quickly adjusted. That's right, the scientists hadn't been willing to wait, had something about having to take a risk. He tried to sit up, but winced as he pulled against his restraints and realized that he was still strapped down. Twisting his head, aware that all conversation had ceased around him, Kotetsu saw that he was still lying in one of the eggs.

He glanced up at the faces around him suspiciously, already seeking his partner, shoving the dull aching aside as he frowned up at the unfamiliar scientists. "Where's Bunny?" he demanded, wincing as his voice rasped in his throat. Clearing his throat, he asked again. "Where is my partner?" It wasn't like Barnaby to just up and leave his partner alone upon waking in an unfamiliar place, so Kotetsu was worried.

"Your partner is fine. He's just exhausted," a low voice answered him, and Kotetsu turned his head to stare hard at Mr. Wilson. "You've been out for well over fourteen hours, Mr. Kaburagi," Charles informed him. "Your partner has been keeping watch over you the entire time. He left just half an hour ago to finally get some sleep, and only after making us promise to inform him the instant you woke up. Should I do that now, or would you rather go see him for yourself? If you're feeling up to it, that is."

Kotetsu thought about that seriously for a moment before making his decision. The throbbing was just a mild irritant, and easily ignored. He still felt weak and lethargic, and a bit dizzy, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. Besides, he'd just go check on his partner, reassure him that he was safe, and then crawl into his own bed and sleep away the exhaustion. That should be fine, right?

He answered the inquiry honestly. "I've felt better, but I'd really like to see my partner for myself." Mr. Wilson nodded in approval, and two of the aides detached the restraints from Kotetsu's torso. Standing, the brunette wobbled on his feet for a few seconds, one hand gripping the edge of the restoration device until he felt stable enough to let go and stand on his own.

"Perhaps we should call for a wheelchair?" Charles offered. Kotetsu just shook his head, taking a silent step forward, then another one, his movements careful , but determined. He summoned his Hundred Power and felt the strength flow through him. Might as well get some use out of it while he was testing it, right?

"Oh. So that's what Mr. Brooks meant when he mentioned that you could use your Hundred Power to heal yourself," Mr. Wilson spoke from behind him. Kotetsu ignored him and moved more quickly towards the doors, his steps more certain now. He'd see how long his Hundred Power lasted, and then decide what he wanted to do from there. Kotetsu had an innate sense of how long his Next abilities should last when they were fully functional, so he'd know immediately whether or not they had managed to make a complete recovery of his Hundred Power or not.

Nobody stopped him as he left the room, his pace quickening as he hurried towards the stairs. Climbing them swiftly, Kotetsu couldn't stop the niggle of worry in the back of his mind. Something was wrong. His Hundred Power had been restored, near as he could tell – at least, it had been well over two minutes now – but it felt…off, somehow, as if it didn't quite belong to him. And that made him afraid, because if this power wasn't his, then where had it come from? Was it just that the process itself took a while to settle in and comingle with what was left of his own power? Or was there something else behind it?

His feet led him unerringly to Barnaby's suite while his mind was preoccupied with other thoughts, and he knocked tentatively on the door. Hearing no answer, he tried the handle, which was locked. Instead of wasting his time trying to wake his partner, Kotetsu walked into his own room and tried the door that linked their two suites together. This one was unlocked, and Kotetsu smiled as he slipped into the room, his eyes landing immediately on his partner. The blond was tucked under the covers, and he looked so small lying there alone in that huge bed.

Padding across the room on silent feet, Kotetsu gazed down at his partner, feeling the last traces of his Hundred Power drain away. Five minutes exactly, he realized belatedly. So whatever they had done, it had worked. He'd have to thank them properly later. For now, all of his focus was on the blond man lying in the bed.

Reaching out, Kotetsu brushed Barnaby's hair away from his face, intending to roust him just long enough to thank him before crashing in his own bed next door. But as his hand brushed across Barnaby's forehead, that thought flew out of his mind. Barnaby's skin was ice cold!

Touching his own forehead, Kotetsu frowned; he didn't think he had a fever. Which meant that Barnaby's skin really was that cold. He cupped his right hand around Barnaby's cheek, and watched worriedly as the younger man turned into his touch, now starting to shiver. He must not have realized how cold he was while under the covers until another person's warmth had touched him.

Afraid to leave his partner to go get help, Kotetsu looked around until he spotted the phone on a small table in the corner. Striding over, he picked it up and stared at it helplessly, not knowing if it was only for internal purposes, or if he could connect to an outside number. Deciding quickly, he pressed zero and waited to see what happened.

"Good evening. This is Michelle, your receptionist. What can I do for you?" came a cheerfully feminine voice. Kotetsu explained what he needed, and Michelle agreed to have someone sent up immediately. Hanging up, Kotetsu moved back over to his partner, this time wrapping both hands around the other man's face, trying to warm him up a little.

There was a knock on the door, followed by a, "Mr. Kaburagi? Would you please unlock the door so we might assess Mr. Brooks' condition?" The brunette grimaced; he had forgotten that the door to the hallway was still locked. With one last lingering touch to his partner's chilled skin, Kotetsu moved across the room to open the door. To his surprise, he was met by both Mr. Wilson and the blond scientist from downstairs.

The blond man just ducked past him and went to check on Barnaby, touching his forehead and cheeks, and then wrapping a hand around the other man's. He mumbled to himself, but didn't seem overly concerned. Kotetsu looked sharply at Mr. Wilson, who just smiled at him reassuringly. "It'll be fine, Mr. Kaburagi. This is often a side effect of having one's power drained for supplementation."

Kotetsu blinked as the words sunk in, then growled, one hand darting out and fisting in his surprised host's shirt, hoisting him in closer. "Are you trying to tell me that my powers were restored because you took his away?!" he snarled.

A snort from behind him distracted him, and he loosened his hold on Mr. Wilson, releasing him. The older gentleman merely straightened his clothes, seemingly unconcerned with Kotetsu's anger. "He knew what he was getting into," the blond stated. "You're the only one who didn't." His words were harsh, but true, and Kotetsu winced. It was true; he hadn't pushed enough to know what was going to happen. He had told himself that he trusted his partner, when the truth was, he hadn't wanted to know. The selfish desire to have his own powers back, to be Wild Tiger again, had made him blind.

"Can it be undone?" he asked, hating how small his voice sounded. Both men looked at him, and he grimaced. "You had to take it from him, right? Can't you give it back?" If they said 'no', he didn't know what he'd do. This wasn't what he wanted; it was far too high a price, his partner's power in exchange for his own.

The blond huffed irritably. "Don't be stupid. This is only a temporary condition for him. He'll be weak for a while, and his own Hundred Power will probably take a while to crawl back up to the full five minutes, but he will make a recovery. Unlike you, he wasn't in decline. Therefore, his Next abilities should work instinctively and increase on their own."

"Should? Or will?" Kotetsu asked observantly. The blond shrugged, and Kotetsu moved to stand on the opposite side of the bed, looking down at his partner. One hand reached out to brush lightly against Barnaby's cheek, and Kotetsu smiled affectionately. "How long will this take?" he asked next, trying to swallow the hurt and anger. He couldn't be mad at his partner. Himself, certainly, but not his Bunny.

The blond shrugged again, and Kotetsu repressed the urge to shake him for being so damn annoying. "Hard to tell. We had to drain quite a bit from him to get yours back up to normal," he answered pointedly. Kotetsu met his stare, refusing to back down for this; it wasn't his fault that his powers had been declining so rapidly. The blond tilted his head slightly in acknowledgment, and answered, "It depends on how strong he is. It could take anywhere from two weeks to about four months to be completely recovered. But it should start increasing within the week, if you keep him warm and keep him fed."

The blond grinned suddenly. "Hope you like your partner enough to return the favor," he said cheerfully. Kotetsu looked up at him, confused, and the blond chuckled. "Keep him warm. You can either try to wake him, get him into a nice hot bath that you'll probably have to help him with. Or you can crawl under the covers with him, give him some body heat to work with. Of course, bare skin works best, so you'll have to strip down to your boxers, at the very least."

Kotetsu thought about it seriously for a moment, not noticing the surprised look on the blond's face. If those were his only two choices, he'd take the second one. Barnaby probably needed the sleep, and curling up with him under the covers seemed less intimate than helping the younger man to take a bath. He looked up and nodded. "All right. I'll take care of him. Could you go now, if there's nothing else to be done?" he asked, flushing lightly. This was going to be plenty embarrassing enough without witnesses.

The blond looked like he was about to say something that Kotetsu would probably have to hit him for when Charles intervened. "Come along, Adam," he said sharply, solving at least one mystery. "Let's leave these two to their own devices, shall we?" Kotetsu shot him a grateful look, and he smiled at the brunette. "If you need anything, just use that phone. Whoever's on duty will answer and be sure to get somebody for you as soon as possible."

"Thanks," Kotetsu acknowledged with a soft murmur. A moment later, the door shut behind the two men and Kotetsu turned to stare down at his partner. He brushed the back of his knuckles against Barnaby's cold cheek and sighed. "Body heat, huh?" he asked, mostly to himself. With a shrug, he stripped out of his pants and shirt, leaving only his boxers on. Tossing his clothing on a chair in the corner, Kotetsu pulled back the comforter and crawled under the covers, grateful that his partner was also wearing boxers.

He shivered and bit back a curse as his body came in contact with cold skin, but Barnaby turned and curled into him. Kotetsu smiled gently down at his partner, then rolled him back over, so that he was facing away from Kotetsu. He curled around Barnaby's back, wrapping his arms around the other man's waist. Slowly, Barnaby's skin warmed and he stopped shivering. Exhausted now, Kotetsu allowed his eyes to slip closed. He'd just rest for a few hours, make sure his partner was warm, and then go back to his own room. And when they were both awake and aware again, he'd ream his partner out for his misbegotten sacrifice.

Kotetsu wasn't sure how long he slept for, but he was awoken by a warm hand stroking along his side, from his hips up to his chest, and a smooth voice murmuring, "If you're going to drop your defenses like this, don't be surprised if I get my hopes up, old man." Suddenly wide awake, Kotetsu sat up, nearly clipping his partner's jaw in the process.

He stared wide-eyed at Barnaby for several seconds before exclaiming, "You're awake!" Without conscious thought, his hands moved up and touched Barnaby's face, cupping his chin. "And warm," he added approvingly. His partner gave him an expression that managed to be both embarrassed and happy at the same time.

"Yeah, I'm awake. Were you worried?" he teased gently. Torn between strangling the younger man and kissing him senseless, Kotetsu did neither. Instead, he yanked Barnaby down into a firm hug, ignoring the muffled protests. After about thirty seconds, Barnaby decided he'd had enough, and Kotetsu jumped as a warm tongue slicked up his chest.

Shoving the blond away abruptly, Kotetsu was forced to grab for him as he slid off the bed. Barnaby just laughed, gripping his arm and yanking, toppling them both to the floor. Kotetsu gasped for a moment as he caught his breath, his stomach having caught a knee from Barnaby as they hit the ground. Rolling off of his partner, Kotetsu glared at him. "Did you really have to dump us both?" he demanded.

Barnaby shrugged. "No, not really, but I felt like it." Kotetsu just sighed; his partner, while seemingly the more cool-headed one of the duo, was actually rather impulsive at times. Like earlier, Kotetsu realized, his mood dampening as he recalled the reason he was here in Barnaby's room, cuddling up to him in the first place.

His glare must have been a sight to behold, because Barnaby's eyes widened, and the younger man sat up straight, looking like a boy who knew he had done something wrong and was just waiting for his punishment. He flinched as Kotetsu reached for him, his eyes sliding closed in anticipation of a blow, but when all the older man did was cup his cheek in one hand and press his forehead against his own, those brilliant eyes opened again, hesitantly, as if he couldn't quite believe that Kotetsu wasn't going to turn around and hit him after all.

"Kotetsu? What's wrong?" Barnaby asked gently, and that was it. Kotetsu couldn't take any more of his concern. Pushing himself to his feet, Kotetsu made for the door, and hoped that Barnaby didn't come after him. Luck wasn't with him this time, though, because strong fingers wrapped around his wrist before he had made it even three steps. Kotetsu growled, but didn't turn around; he didn't want to see the worry in his partner's eyes. Not now. Not like this. It was all wrong. He should be the one who was worried! It was Barnaby who had made the sacrifice, not him. So shouldn't he be the one apologizing? The one asking his partner how he was feeling? Dammit!

"Kotetsu?" Barnaby tried again, and his voice was concerned, even threaded in exhaustion. The younger man tugged on Kotetsu's arm, trying to get him to turn around, and Kotetsu snarled, whirling around to glare at the younger man.

"Dammit! Would you stop that?!" he snapped, then winced as his partner flinched from him. "I'm fine, okay? Perfect, in fact! My Hundred Power has been restored back to the full five minutes! You should be worried about yourself, instead of me. What the hell possessed you to do something as stupid as using your own Hundred Power to supplement mine? Did you think that would make me happy?" Kotetsu wound down, his eyes on the floor. He gave a tug on his wrist, but Barnaby's hand only tightened, and he gave up after a brief struggle.

Tense silence filled the room while Barnaby stared at Kotetsu, and the older man gazed at the floor. Finally, Barnaby sighed. "It's not something that I had planned, Kotetsu. They should have been able to restore your Hundred Power with that machine, but it was declining too rapidly, and once it had fallen under one minute, they had to supplement it somehow. I had known there was a possibility that it might come down to this, but I hadn't realized just how short your power was lasting."

Kotetsu frowned guiltily. He hadn't exactly told his partner that his Next Powers were still in decline, so this whole thing was, once again, his fault. He opened his mouth to apologize, but Barnaby forestalled him. "I don't want an apology, Kotetsu. I know why you didn't say anything, and I don't blame you. But I need you to understand that I _had_ to do this, even if you would hate me for it afterwards. I know how much your Next powers mean to you, and if there was a way to restore them, I was going to find it. Besides, my power will come back. They told you that, too, right?" Barnaby asked, desperation creeping into his voice around the edges. "That my power is just depleted, but—"

The brunette silenced his partner in the only way he knew how, pressing his lips against Barnaby's, as both of his hands were held in a tight grip. The blond's words died in his throat, and Kotetsu pulled back, his eyes sad. "I know all that, and they told me that it would come back. I just…didn't want you to have to make that sacrifice for me. I'm just an old-timer, after all. It's not like it's the end of the world. Adjusting is just…hard," he admitted finally, both to himself and to his partner.

And that was the root of it – he couldn't adjust to a life without his powers. Ever since he had realized that he could use them for good, use them to save lives, he had embraced his Next ability. The Hundred Power was as much a part of him as his soul, and to realize that he was losing it had been almost impossible to accept, even as he had been given no choice in the matter.

Slender fingers brushed his bangs away from his eyes, and Barnaby smiled at him gently, affectionately. "I know. And that's why I did it. Because adjusting to a life without you as my partner is just as hard. It was selfish on both our parts, I suppose," he said wryly. Kotetsu chuckled wetly, his eyes tearing as he blinked hard, trying not to cry.

He failed, and Barnaby kissed his tears away, his lips warm against Kotetsu's skin. Closing his eyes, Kotetsu didn't resist. He could trust Barnaby, right? After all, the other man had sacrificed so much for him, as he had done for the other man. When a hand cradled the back of his head, Kotetsu didn't pull away, allowing Barnaby to hold him steady as he kissed him. When Barnaby's tongue flicked out, Kotetsu opened his mouth, participating in the kiss as much as he was able.

The kiss was sweet and gentle, and everything Kotetsu could have expected it to be. And, he realized, it wasn't really all that bad, either. Just comforting and affectionate. Barnaby didn't push for more intimate contact, and Kotetsu allowed the kiss to continue, the act itself a way to reinforce the fact that his partner was there with him, was alive and well and recovering and _warm_. God, was he warm.

A small pleading moan escaped Kotetsu's throat, and Barnaby ended the kiss, pulling back just enough to press his forehead against Kotetsu's. He smiled at the older man. "Thank you," he murmured. Kotetsu just blushed, shaking his head; he hadn't really minded at all.

Barnaby looked like he was getting ready to say more, but a knock on the door interrupted, and the two men jumped apart, shooting each other a half-embarrassed smile. "I suppose we should answer that," Barnaby said reluctantly. Kotetsu chuckled and moved towards the door. No doubt it was their hosts checking up on them.

"Ah, Kotetsu?" Barnaby called quietly. When the older man turned around, he gestured to their state of undress. "Perhaps clothes would be a good idea?" With a horrified blush, Kotetsu quickly agreed and the two men dressed quickly, throwing on shirts and pants. Aware that he was still in a state of disarray, Kotetsu decided he didn't care enough to fix his outfit and padded barefoot to the door.

Opening it, he greeted Charles and Adam. "Coming to check up on my partner?" he asked quietly.

Charles shook his head, even as Adam brushed by Kotetsu. "Actually, we were coming to check up on you. It must have been a shock to realize what your partner had done." He took in Kotetsu's rumpled t-shirt and sweatpants with a small smile. Along with his mussed hair, he must have made quite a sight. "It seems, however, that our worries were for naught. And your partner seems to be faring much better than he was yesterday."

Kotetsu paused at that, realizing that he had completely lost track of time. Apparently, he and Barnaby had slept through the entire night and well into the next day. Blushing, he ducked his head. "Sorry about that. We were both exhausted, and I didn't bother to set an alarm. I hope we haven't caused too much inconvenience for you all."

Charles waved off his apology good-naturedly. "Hardly. We've already done what we brought you here to do, Mr. Kaburagi. Your Hundred Power has been restored. Mr. Brooks' Next ability will replenish itself given time. You are scheduled to be here for a week, so this extra time is for your leisure. We would greatly appreciate it if you would take some time to speak with the scientists, and perhaps allow them to test both of you in a few days to see how your powers are faring, but other than that, please feel free to explore. We were rather pressed for time before, so you haven't had any time to rest and recuperate from your flight. Adam simply wanted to check that Mr. Brooks was doing better, and then we shall leave you two to your own devices."

Kotetsu pretended not to see the knowing smile that the older gentleman wore. Turning to stare at Barnaby, who was currently answering rapid-fire questions from Adam with his normal level-headed patience, Kotetsu watched his partner. The blond appeared cool and collected, but Kotetsu had known his partner for over three years now, and noticed the tell-tale signs of a frazzled Bunny. He had a small crinkle between his eyebrows, and his hands were half-curled at his sides. If he crossed his arms, he was angry, and if his foot started tapping, he was going to shove their guests out the door. Right now, though, he was holding his own and answering Adam's questions.

He turned back to Charles, who had been watching him watch Barnaby. "Thank you for your concern, and for the offer. I think we might take you up on it and explore the area if that's all right with you. After we dress in something more appropriate for the public," he added wryly, glancing down at his rumpled clothes.

"But of course," Charles replied. "Adam, it's time for us to take our leave," he called softly to the blond scientist. Adam scowled, but didn't protest, following the older man out the door and leaving Kotetsu and Barnaby to themselves once more.

Sighing, Kotetsu combed his fingers through hair and turned to his partner. "Well, Bunny, Mr. Wilson says we can do whatever we want for the next couple of days until we have to catch our flight back home. Want to explore the area a bit? Or we can drive into the city, perhaps."

Barnaby grinned at him. "Why don't we run around here for a while first? I want to see how my Hundred Power is doing, and I want to make sure that yours is working the way it should. Maybe we can spar or something," he added. His eyes were bright and eager, and Kotetsu found that he didn't have the heart to argue. If his partner seemed to be getting worn down, he'd call it quits and they'd come back here. But for now, he didn't see any reason why Barnaby couldn't run around the deserted land surrounding this building. Besides, he wanted to get a better handle on his partner's current time span as well.

Kotetsu smiled. "Sounds good to me, Bunny," he agreed easily. "I'll just go get dressed real quick, and then we'll be on our way. Maybe grab something to eat on the way out?" he added hopefully as his stomach gave a low growl. Barnaby chuckled, but nodded, and Kotetsu pulled open the connecting door and slipped into his own suite, whistling cheerfully. This was going to be fun!


	5. Chapter 5

Kotetsu sighed dejectedly, staring blankly at the computer screens that flickered in the dim light of the lab. He was leaning against one of the giant eggs while the scientists hooked up his partner to their various machines and monitors. He could only hope that Barnaby's sacrifice truly wasn't a permanent one.

They had gone outside as planned, and Kotetsu had activated his Hundred Power at Barnaby's prodding. His partner had activated his own, and they had taken off, running a large circle in the abandoned area, leaping easily over brush and enjoying the wind and exertion. Barnaby's Next powers had faded just past the minute mark, and he had waved Kotetsu on, his own natural athleticism allowing him to keep pretty close to his older partner as they ran.

He never got the chance to spar with Barnaby, because about the time his own power ran out, the younger man had collapsed, unconscious. Panicked, Kotetsu had picked him up and hurried back to the institution as quickly as he could manage, without his Hundred Power to give him a boost in speed and strength. His partner's skin had grown cool again by the time they reached the building, but he was regaining consciousness.

Charles had met them at the gates and escorted them down to the lab, where they had wrapped Barnaby in a heated blanket and then proceeded to hook him up to the various machines. Adam was watching the scrolling data intently, the lights flickering dimly across his face, his eyes practically glowing. And Kotetsu was off to the side, trying to stay out of the way while they checked what was wrong with his partner.

"Hmm. Uh huh. Umm…that's," Adam mumbled to himself, regularly interspersing his mutters with actual words that Kotetsu couldn't seem to grasp. His body sang with tension as he waited for the diagnosis. If this was a permanent condition, he would never forgive himself.

Lost in his own thoughts, Kotetsu started when fingers snapped right in front of his nose. His eyes lifted to stare at Adam, who was scowling at him. "I don't know what possessed you to allow him to use his Next abilities and then go _running_ like a damn loon, but he's going to be fine. His body simply isn't used to having the Hundred Power shutting down after only a minute and three seconds. His loss was an instantaneous one, all gone in a matter of moments. Yours was far more gradual, so your body adjusted better. Did you have bouts of exhaustion as your Next powers decreased?" he asked, though it wasn't really a question.

Still, Kotetsu did his best to answer honestly. "I was tired a lot earlier than normal, and slept longer, but I figured it was just depression. So you're telling me that my partner fainted because that exhaustion slammed into him all at once?" he asked, bringing their focus back to the most important topic to him.

Adam just shook his head, aware of what Kotetsu was doing, but allowing the older man to redirect the conversation. "Yeah, for the most part. He needs sleep, food, and plenty of liquids. Sort of like when you have the flu. No serious physical exertion. Wandering around the city, indoors, is acceptable, as long as he doesn't overdo it." Kotetsu nodded, committing the scientist's instructions to memory.

"You're not giving the old man a hard time, are you?" Barnaby's smooth voice interjected around a yawn. "Because that doesn't make my plans any easier, you know." His voice was bland when he spoke, giving nothing away, but Kotetsu was horrified to feel himself flushing hotly. Stupid bunny; everything he said these days seemed to have some sort of sexual connotation to it. "I should very much like to explore the city, but if you frighten him, he'll have me tied to the bed for the remainder of our stay here," Barnaby added, and Kotetsu couldn't decide whether or laugh or try to sink into the floor, because his partner spoke the truth, mostly.

If he thought that bed rest would make Barnaby better more quickly, he'd hold him there himself. But since the problem was the Hundred Power's sudden decline, however deliberate it might have been, he didn't suppose that Barnaby would tolerate being nursed by Kotetsu for the next several weeks. And he had to admit that he'd make a lousy nursemaid anyhow. He hadn't even been able to take care of Kaede when she had caught a mild flu, always hovering and pestering her until she had screamed at him to just get out and leave her alone.

Adam looked like he was about to object, but Charles held up a hand, interrupting whatever he was about to say. "That should be fine, Mr. Brooks. I will have one of our cars escort you to the city. Perhaps the shopping district?" Barnaby nodded his assent, and Charles smiled. "Very well, then. Please, feel free to freshen up in the meantime. The car is currently out on an errand, but should return in about half an hour."

His words were kind, but his meaning was clear, and Barnaby and Kotetsu shared a shame-faced grin; they were rather ragged right now, weren't they? What with all that running around in the desert and whatnot. They both headed upstairs for yet another shower, Kotetsu keeping a close eye on his partner from behind, making sure he didn't get dizzy and stumble. Barnaby just gave him an annoyed huff, but didn't bother to argue the point, which indicated that he was probably just as shaken up as Kotetsu about his sudden collapse.

They made it upstairs to their suites without incident, and Kotetsu took his leave of Barnaby to go take a shower. The hot water felt good against his skin, and he felt himself relaxing under the warm spray, his hands sliding across his body automatically as he washed himself, his mind turned toward thoughts of his partner. He still couldn't believe that the blond would sacrifice so much for him. It had shaken him, but at the same time, it touched a part of him deep inside that made him want to return the favor, whatever it took. For now, staying by his side was the best he could offer. This time, he would protect the other man, for however long it took until his Next abilities were fully restored to him.

Clambering out of the shower and toweling himself dry, Kotetsu slipped on his usual outfit, a pair of black slacks and a button-up green shirt. He left the vest and tie off for now in favor of seeing if his partner was ready to go. Knocking on the door between their suites, he received no reply, so he opened the door a bit, discretely covering his eyes just in case Barnaby was in the process of getting dressed.

No scolding was forthcoming, and Kotetsu frowned; the shower was still running in the bathroom, which was odd. Despite what other people might think, Barnaby was very quick in the shower, rarely taking longer than about twenty minutes. Kotetsu enjoyed the warm water, so usually wasted extra time just standing under the spray. If he was out before Barnaby, that might not be a good sign.

Almost panicking now, remembering Barnaby's faint out in the desert, Kotetsu called for his partner. "Bunny? Are you all right? Bunny?" Hearing no response, he knocked loudly on the door. Still no sound save for the running water. His hand twisted open the bathroom door, which was unlocked, Kotetsu slipped inside. Fog steamed the mirrors and swirled in lazy eddies stirred up by the cooler air coming from the bedroom.

Kotetsu caught site of his partner slumped against the back wall of the shower, the water still pouring down over his head and back. Not giving it a second thought, Kotetsu climbed into the shower and knelt down, grabbing Barnaby's shoulders and shaking him a little. "Bunny? You okay? Bunny!" His hair and clothes soaked through now, Kotetsu moved to turn off the water. He was stopped by a strong hand around his wrist. Turning back around, Kotetsu stared into suspiciously bright green eyes. "Bunny?" he asked uncertainly.

"You really are gullible, old man," Barnaby murmured before pulling the surprised Kotetsu into a kiss. The hand that had been holding on to his left wrist yanked forwards sharply, so that Kotetsu half fell across his partner, his other hand tightening on Barnaby's shoulder for balance.

The sight, taste, and scent of his partner surrounded him. Closing his eyes with a soft sigh, Kotetsu let himself fall into the sensations. The easy glide of lips and tongue and teeth made him groan into the kiss. Obviously taking this for permission, Barnaby twisted around so that he was facing his partner. Warm, slick hands undid the first three buttons of his shirt, then slide inside, touching heated skin.

Kotetsu jerked back in shock at the unexpected touch, suddenly remember where he was and what he was doing. And who he was doing it with. "Bunny," he said uncertainly, watching his partner, who stared at him so intently that he felt like the rabbit in front of the tiger, their roles reversed. This wasn't the first time that Kotetsu had realized that his partner hid a core of power and steel under that cool exterior of his. And when the other man was determined to have something, there was no stopping him. Only his affection for Kotetsu had kept the other man at bay, and Kotetsu had the sinking feeling that his partner was running out of patience with him.

But Barnaby just sighed, sitting back in the tub so that they were no longer touching, his body casually exposed as he ran fingers through his hair, pushing the wet strands back off his face as the water continued to pour down over them. "You'd better get out now," Barnaby said abruptly, his expression hardening. Kotetsu flinched lightly and shifted, moving to stand, but something stopped him. For some reason, he felt like Barnaby would cry if he left now. Which was silly, because the younger man would never show such obvious emotions over something stupid like Kotetsu leaving the room, right? They would still be partners, and things would go on as normal, wouldn't they?

Biting his lower lip until it stung, Kotetsu made a decision. Standing, he slipped out of the shower, his hair and clothes dripping all over the floor. He shivered as the cooler air kissed his wet skin. Barnaby remained motionless behind him, and Kotetsu sighed, shaking his head sharply and sending droplets of water in every direction. He couldn't believe that he was actually going to do this, but he knew he would. Barnaby was far too important to him, and if this is what would make the other man happy, then Kotetsu would give it to him. He just hoped that neither of them regretted it later.

With shaking hands, he fumbled the remaining buttons of his shirt open, his back turned to Barnaby. "Kotetsu?" the younger man asked, unsure, but Kotetsu just shook his head, peeling the wet shirt from his skin and tossing it into the sink. No point in making things even wetter, right? The pants were easier to get off, and since Kotetsu preferred being able to move freely, he hadn't bothered to wear anything underneath of them. He tried to keep from flushing as he bent over to finish removing the pants, but knew he hadn't succeeded.

"Kotetsu?" Barnaby asked again, this time from almost right behind him. Taking a deep breath, Kotetsu tossed his pants into the sink and turned to face his partner, who was standing now, staring at him with a strange gaze, part appreciation and part worry. He gave Barnaby a weak smile and took two steps forward, putting him within arm's reach of the other man. Lifting his hand, he pressed it to the side of Barnaby's face, then leaned in for a kiss.

At first, Barnaby didn't respond, and Kotetsu almost pulled back, wondering if he was doing something wrong. Then, just as suddenly, strong arms wrapped around his back and pulled him tight against his partner's body, lips coming alive against his own, tongue and teeth trying to devour him. Barnaby released a small, needy sound and stepped backwards. Kotetsu went with him, not that he had much of a choice. Still, this had been his decision, and he'd be damned if he didn't see it through. Well, mostly, he amended.

The water was still warm, for which Kotetsu was grateful, and he allowed them both to sink to the floor of the tub, Barnaby kneeling above where he sat, so that the younger man had to lean down to kiss him. This separated their bodies slightly, which was a good thing, and Kotetsu relaxed, allowing himself to return his partner's kisses.

Barnaby pulled back a moment later, and this time, Kotetsu was able to give him a real smile, pushing his bangs out of his face and chuckling when the water washed them right back over his eyes. "I…can't promise you everything, Bunny," he cautioned. "But this, at least, I think I can manage. Just, be warned in advance that I might freak out a little, okay?"

Green eyes blinked at him stupidly for a moment, then narrowed as Barnaby slapped his shoulder. Kotetsu twisted away from the smack out of habit, but made no move to leave the shower, and Barnaby's eyes met his for a moment before traveling down his body. Kotetsu stilled, completely embarrassed but still aroused from their earlier kiss. Admittedly, the feel of firm, warm flesh against his own had interested his body in more ways than one. It had been a long time since he had allowed himself to feel what it was like to press against another person in a sexual manner. Even if the other person was a male, it was still warmth and heat and strength and passion. He hadn't realized how much he had missed all of that until just now.

When Barnaby saw that his body, at least, was definitely interested, he smiled, his own body releasing a subtle tension that had gone nearly unnoticed. Instead, that fear of immediate rejection, of Kotetsu changing his mind as quickly as he had given in, was replaced with a different type of tension, a far more volatile sort. One of Barnaby's hands tangled in Kotetsu's hair at the back of his skull, the other hand stroking wet paths across his shoulders, chest, and stomach. Lips descended on his once more, and Kotetsu found himself reaching up, his hands digging into Barnaby's shoulders for support as he was kissed breathless.

A sharp tug yanked his head back, throwing his face directly into the shower spray and making him splutter. Barnaby's mouth descended to his throat, where he proceeded to lick and nibble, thoroughly distracting Kotetsu from his other hand, which slipped down and grasped his cock in a firm grip. Kotetsu jerked upwards at the unexpected movement, his hips bucking as he groaned. Loudly. And promptly swallowed hot water.

Spluttering, Kotetsu tried to turn his head away from the spray, but Barnaby wouldn't allow the movement, his fingers tightening almost painfully in Kotetsu's hair. The older man figured that he could either let his partner have his way, or lose a chunk of hair. He decided that the former was probably a safer bet, so he closed his eyes and mouth, letting the water run over his face and down his lips as Barnaby continued his ministrations down a bit lower.

Barnaby's mouth had moved to his chest now, and teeth nibbled lightly at his left nipple. Kotetsu's whole body shuddered, and when Barnaby repeated the action with his other nipple, pausing only to suckle on it for several moments, Kotetsu made a small mewing sound, the sensations nearly overwhelming.

Green eyes peered up at him from beneath blonde bangs, and Barnaby shifted, the hand wrapped around Kotetsu's cock shifting to his ass. He scooted forward so that his thigh, warm and slick and hard, slipped between his older partner's legs, pressing lightly against him. The hand that was tangled in brunette locks also released their hold and slipped down to press on Kotetsu's backside, forcing him to slip-slide forward, the sudden friction unexpected and welcome.

Kotetsu heard a loud moan, followed by a pleading whimper, and realized that it was him making those needy sounds. Barnaby's hands loosed, allowing him to slide backwards, then pulled him forward again, repeating that wonderful friction. It took another two tries before Kotetsu realized what his partner wanted. Since his body was in agreement, he moved his own body, allowing himself to rub against Barnaby's thigh. The water made their skin slick and movement was easy, but it also made it almost impossible for Kotetsu to get himself off this way, and he groaned in frustration.

Barnaby chuckled and kissed him again, distracting Kotetsu wonderfully. As Kotetsu continued to move, he felt Barnaby spreading the cheeks of his ass. He tried to pull back, suddenly unsure, but Barnaby tightened his grip almost painfully. "It's okay, Kotetsu," he murmured, breaking off their kiss and breathing the words into Kotetsu's mouth. "I won't. I promise. Just…let me make this good, for both of us, okay?"

Kotetsu took a deep breath and forced his body to relax, dark eyes meeting Barnaby's gaze as he nodded. "All right." Barnaby smiled in approval and brought their lips together, pulling them both backwards so that he lay on the floor of the tub, Kotetsu straddling him from above.

"Move," Barnaby groaned, and Kotetsu wrenched his brain into gear long enough to obey. In this position, every gyration of his body pressed Barnaby's cock between their stomachs, and his own slid along beside his partner's. He growled into their kiss, his motions becoming more frantic. His cheeks were spread once more, and a single digit slid inside, the motion made easy by the water pouring down onto them and inside. A second finger quickly followed once Barnaby realized that Kotetsu was already plenty slick, and the older man jerked as those questing fingers found something amazing inside of him.

"Shit!" he howled, his back arching, shoving his cock hard against Barnaby's as he came, those fingers still touching something deep inside him that made the orgasm stretch on forever. As he came down from the post-orgasmic high, he shifted slightly, realizing that while he had certainly gotten off in a most wonderfully addictive way, his partner had not done the same.

He stared uncertainly for a moment, but then shrugged. Considering what had already been done between them, why not? Carefully, he reached out a hand and wrapped it gently around his partner's cock. At the other man's encouraging moan, he firmed up his grip and moved his hand, trying to mimic what he did when he took care of himself. After all, if it felt good to him, it should work the other way, right?

Barnaby seemed to be appreciating his efforts, judging by the way he was writhing and moaning, but after a couple of minutes, his hand reached up and grasped Kotetsu's wrist, stopping his motions. Kotetsu frowned at his partner uncertainly. "Am I doing this wrong?" he asked. "I mean, I've never tried to get another guy off before, obviously." Realizing belatedly what he had just said, Kotetsu flushed bright red, burying his face in Barnaby's chest. A soft rumbled moved the skin under his face as Barnaby chuckled.

"Oh, you were doing just fine, Kotetsu," Barnaby answered him, a hand stroking soothingly through his hair. "But…I want to finish a different way. Not inside you, you're not ready for that. But…perhaps as close as I can get to it?" he finished it with a question, his own voice unsure now. Kotetsu didn't know exactly what he was asking, but he took a deep breath and nodded. If Barnaby said he wasn't going to penetrate him, then he meant it. Anything else, Kotetsu could and would handle. And probably enjoy, if their previous endeavors of moments before were any indication.

Barnaby coaxed him upwards and turned him around, leaving him on hands and knees, the shower pounding down on his back and ass, his head hanging downwards. He felt Barnaby kneeling behind him. Warm hands petted along his shoulders and spine, soothing him for a moment. Then those hands gripped his waist firmly, and Kotetsu felt Barnaby's cock pushing along the crack of his ass. True to his word, Barnaby didn't enter him, but Kotetsu felt his muscles clenching regardless, tightening the small channel Barnaby was currently rutting in.

Barnaby groaned in encouragement. "Kotetsu, just like that. Please," he added, and Kotetsu obliged, clenching his muscles again. Barnaby's right hand left its position on Kotetsu's hip and reached underneath him, grabbing the brunette's cock, which had started to show signs of interest again. At the touch, Kotetsu's arms gave out, and his chest dipped towards the floor of the tub, giving Barnaby a new angle.

Kotetsu didn't remember much after that beyond heat and friction and slick hands that seemed to be everywhere all at the same time. Barnaby's rhythm broke, and his hands slapped against the front wall of the shower as his arched, and something warmer and thicker than water spilled across the small of Kotetsu's back, quickly washed away by the shower. Barnaby's hand found him once again, and Kotetsu found himself spilling over for a second time, leaving him limp and breathless on the floor of the tub, Barnaby's weight pressing down on him.

After a moment, their breathless panting slowed into something more regular, Barnaby lifted himself off of Kotetsu and spilled himself out of the shower, reaching languidly for a towel. Kotetsu dragged himself after his partner, standing there dripping onto the floor, shivering in the cooler air until Barnaby handed him a second towel.

Toweling himself off, Kotetsu wrapped the towel around his waist. He grabbed his wet clothes out of the sink – he'd put them in his own bathroom to dry, rather than leaving them here – he paused, slowly lifting his eyes to meet Barnaby's. He might not be the best at reading his partner's expression, but his intuition had rarely failed him, so he trusted it now. "That was…pretty damn amazing," he admitted, a bit shyly. "I…don't know that I want to repeat something that intense any time soon, but it was good."

The words had the desired effect, and Barnaby gave him a brilliant, happy smile. "Then…no regrets?" he asked hopefully. Kotetsu shook his head with a smile; no regrets. Hands were on either side of his face, and Barnaby was kissing him again, but it was gentle this time, filled with gratitude and affection and so much more. It wasn't intended to kindle another fire, and Kotetsu returned the gentle kiss.

When they broke apart a moment later, Kotetsu smiled brightly. "Let me go get dressed…again, and then we can head into the city, okay? I'm sure the car is here by now." Barnaby's laughter followed him out the door, and Kotetsu smiled. Maybe this wasn't what he had expected when he had first met his new partner, but he had the feeling it was something that he could get used to quite easily.

As he dressed himself again, his thoughts turned back to their little sexual escapade in the shower. He wondered what it would've been like if Barnaby had pressed for more. Would he have given it to him? Would he have allowed Barnaby to take that final step? Probably, but he might've regretted it afterwards. What they had done was well beyond what Kotetsu had intended, but he wasn't ashamed of his reactions. After all, who wouldn't react to having a hot, slick body pressed against their own, regardless of whether it was male or female?

He felt rather than heard Barnaby enter his room, and Kotetsu's thoughts turned instead to their Next abilities. He had been told it might take several weeks for Barnaby's power to restore itself. He wondered what would happen then. Would the Hundred Power become just another part of sex? How would it feel to have somebody as strong as he was dominating him? Would those green eyes darken with lust and power, even as the blue glow of power surrounded his blond partner?

He realized that his thoughts had gone way beyond his comfort zone and reigned them in with a sharp headshake. Meeting Barnaby's knowing gaze, he wondered if perhaps those thoughts hadn't been entirely his own. After all, Adam had even admitted that he didn't know everything about what happened when one Next user transferred his power to another Next user with the same ability. Come to think of it, that might explain why he wasn't as uncomfortable with their sexual activities as he felt he probably ought to be.

Still, that wasn't entirely a bad thing, he had to admit. After all, he did care very much for his partner, as irritating and unpredictable as he could be sometimes. And even with his new insight, he couldn't bring himself to regret anything that was done. If this – whatever this was – helped them both, then it wasn't wrong. It couldn't be.

He smiled at his partner, slipping his vest on over his shirt and tie and grabbing his hat off the dresser. "Well? You ready to hit the town?" he asked with a grin, excited now at the prospect of exploring the city they had driven through so quickly before. His body practically vibrated with the need to get out and do _something_.

Barnaby chuckled at his childish antics, then waved him towards the door. "After you, old man," he teased gently. Kotetsu stuck his tongue out at the younger man and preceded him out the door. A hand brushed teasingly against his ass as he walked by, and Kotetsu jumped, then smiled at Barnaby's pleased chuckle. The blond might not act it, but he could behave just as childishly as his older partner.

Charles met them at the bottom of the staircase with a smile. "The car has only just arrived. Please, do enjoy your trip." Kotetsu and Barnaby thanked him and walked out the front door to the waiting car, sharing a look. It was time to do some exploring.


	6. Chapter 6

The trip into town was as uneventful as the trip out had been when they had first landed at the airport, except that this time, there was no escort service. It was just them and a small nondescript black car, the windows tinted so that nobody could see inside. Barnaby had drowsed lightly on the trip into town, his head resting on his partner's shoulder, and Kotetsu had worried that perhaps they had overdone it in the shower. Adam had said no serious physical exertion, after all. But Barnaby had just opened his eyes long enough to glare at him and tell him to stop worrying, and then gone back to dozing, so Kotetsu had relaxed and turned to stare out the window at the passing scenery as desert gave way to concrete barriers and then to buildings and city streets.

When they had arrived in front of a large mall-like structure, their driver had turned to them and pointed towards a small parking garage a short ways off. "I'm going to park in that garage there. When you're ready, please call me using this, and I will arrive promptly." He started to hand Kotetsu a small remote with a single button on it, but slender fingers snatched it away before Kotetsu could grab it. He grinned widely at his partner; his innate clumsiness would have probably caused him to drop the tiny thing, which would no doubt then be trampled underfoot. It was just as well that Barnaby had saved it from such a fate.

There had been a brief moment of confusion when they had first stepped out of the car and noticed the people staring at them. They had quickly realized, though, that the staring was a result of seeing the two grown men climbing out of the car that they had obviously been chauffeured in rather than because anybody here actually recognized them. Once it was ascertained that neither of them was in danger of attack by enemies or rabid fans, they strolled casually towards the towering shopping mall. In rights, it couldn't even be called a mall, standing around seven stories tall and taking up three city blocks.

People of all ages and types swarmed in and out of the building, and Kotetsu figured out why once they had stepped inside and caught site of the directional map so kindly provided to the mall's patrons. Each of the seven floors offered a completely different sort of shopping experience that promised everything from play areas and toy stores for the children to movies and food courts for the teenagers to sophisticated dining and shopping for the more well-to-do types. Kotetsu wondered idly which floor was more suitable for a well-kept, handsome Hero and his scruffier, more childish partner. He wasn't even entirely certain which of them was which.

Barnaby's eyes wandered across the map disinterestedly. "Hmm…not much worth searching for here. How about we just get some food? And maybe a movie, if there's anything decent out," he suggested. Kotetsu nodded eagerly, only now realizing just how hungry he actually was.

"Lead on!" he said cheerfully, perfectly content to let his partner choose their eating place. He wasn't very picky when it came to food, and as long as it was warm and something he could sit down and enjoy, he was content. Besides, anything he ate at a shop or restaurant was better than what he could make at home on his own.

Barnaby led them to one of the clear glass elevators, and they slipped inside. Nobody else followed them, so they had it to themselves as they allowed it to carry them up to the sixth floor, which promised restaurants rather than the fast food that could be found down three levels. Stepping out, the first thing Kotetsu noticed was how very quiet it was. And how many suits were around. He felt incredibly out of place, and had the nearly irresistible urge to make some noise, just to watch all these stuffy businessmen react.

A sharp warning look from Barnaby stopped him, though, and they proceeded into a nearby restaurant. Looking up at the name displayed in subtle lettering above the door, Kotetsu grinned; he might not be able to read the words, but they recognized them as being Italian. Only Barnaby would choose Italian here in America. Why not try some America cuisine? Surely it had to exist, didn't it? Although, from what he had seen, America tended to be a mismatched medley of foods from all over the world. So Italian it was.

Kotetsu watched as Barnaby swiftly charmed the hostess and then followed their waiter back to a table. Barnaby glanced around, then asked kindly if they could switch tables. In Italian. Their waiter gave the blond a bright smile and led them to another table which met Barnaby's approval. It was sitting on a platform just above the main restaurant area, and was partially blocked from the view of other patrons by large frond plants.

Their waiter spoke rapidly in Italian, and while the only thing Kotetsu understood was the boy's name – Sal – he was left completely clueless, so he ignored the waiter in favor of watching his partner. Barnaby's expression was solemn as he listened intently to the menu or whatever it was that their waiter was reciting, then nodded. He glanced over at Kotetsu. "Do you mind if I order for you, too, Kotetsu? I think you'll like it."

Kotetsu shrugged, nodding. He was hopeless at ordering menus that weren't printed in Japanese. Even English gave him a hard time sometimes. Too many rules to remember. Then again, he had never been the studious type, so that shouldn't be surprising. He watched Barnaby speak to the waiter, occasionally pausing to ask a question, then continuing on. The waiter nodded, apparently committing their order to memory, then bowed and walked off.

"So…does he not speak English? Or was he just really happy that you spoke Italian?" Kotetsu asked lightly. Barnaby just gave him a benign smile, but didn't answer, which worried Kotetsu. He hadn't understood the conversation, obviously, and now he found himself wondering if they had talked about more than just food options. He gave Barnaby a suspicious look, and the younger man chuckled, his eyes sparkling.

Reaching across the table, he flicked his finger against Kotetsu's forehead. "You worry too much, old man," he teased. "I was merely explaining to him that you were my work partner, and that we've both been working too hard lately and need to have a day to ourselves. As for food, I ordered simple dishes that should be pleasing to us both. Garlic bread for an appetizer, chicken chef salad, and Fettuccini Alfredo. You like pasta, right?" he asked. Kotetsu nodded; it all sounded delicious. "Oh, and I just ordered water to drink. I could have requested wine, but I didn't know how you'd feel about that."

Kotetsu smiled affectionately at his partner. "Wine would have been fine, but water is better," he reassured him. "Besides, we have the rest of the day to take in the sights, might as well make the most of it." Just then, Sal arrived with their garlic bread – long strips of bread coated in a garlic butter sauce that was absolutely divine. And a bit messy.

After some good natured teasing between the two men, they settled down to eat. Kotetsu watched his partner in amazement. One wouldn't know it to look at him, but the younger man could back away quite a bit of food. Admittedly, Kotetsu could eat a solid amount as well, and his job as a Hero pretty much ensured that he never gained a pound. Still, it was rather awe-inspiring to watch his partner.

Sal had brought them some simple rolls with their meals, and Kotetsu found these to be just as tasty, soft and warm against his tongue. He sighed contentedly, quite pleased with their meal. Even the salad was delicious, the house dressing just spicy enough to add a bit of a bite to it without overpowering the chicken or vegetables. The noodles were done to perfection, and Kotetsu eagerly ate his food, finishing it off with another of those delicious rolls.

When they were both finished, Sal brought them each a cup of coffee on the house, and they settled back as he took their dishes away. "This was nice," Kotetsu murmured happily, sipping at the hot beverage. "It's been a while, huh?" He was remembering the last time they had gone out just for the sake of going out. Even then, there had been a purpose to it, trying to recreate Barnaby's lost memories of the incident surrounding his parents' deaths.

Barnaby agreed with a small hum, and the two men sat in companionable silence while they finished their coffee. Each paid half and left a tip for their young waiter, and they wandered back out into the general public. "Hmm…movies are on the first floor," Barnaby said, and they headed that way. If nothing else, there should be an action hero movie playing. Kotetsu had never told his partner, but he enjoyed watching the shows. Some of them made him laugh at the outrageous impossibilities that the "heroes" managed to pull off, while others gave him ideas. Not ever Hero was as innovative as others, and Kotetsu felt no shame in borrowing ideas, especially if they worked.

Besides, it was nice to watch somebody else pull dangerous stunts and race through city traffic and rescue people from burning, collapsing buildings, knowing that none of it was real. It was a nice break from reality, and one that Kotetsu thoroughly enjoyed.

"Avengers?" Barnaby asked. Kotetsu scanned the rest of the movies playing, then nodded his assent. Superheroes it was, because their only choices were action, romantic comedy, or animation. It's not like the decision required a lot of thought.

They paid and made their way into the movie theater, which was filled mostly with teenagers and couples in their low to mid-twenties. A few children were scattered around with their parents. Kotetsu and Barnaby settled themselves in the back right corner as the lights dimmed and the commercials began. Kotetsu stretched his long legs out in front of him and slouched a little in his chair, his hands linked over his stomach as he watched the previews. Next to him, Barnaby sat straight, but his eyes weren't on the screen, and Kotetsu hoped the dark interior hid his blush. Perhaps coming to a movie theater, of all places, had been a bad idea.

Still, Barnaby made no move to touch him, and Kotetsu tried to focus on the men speaking on the large screen. But the flickering images couldn't hold his attention for more than a few seconds, and he found himself glancing sideways at his partner. Barnaby smiled sweetly at him, then turned to face the screen, seemingly becoming absorbed in the movie. Kotetsu scowled at his blond companion and shifted in his seat, turning to watch the movie again, confusion now thrown into the mix. Had Barnaby just wanted to know that Kotetsu had noticed his blatant staring? Or had he actually been considering doing something?

Wrenching his mind from thoughts of his partner, Kotetsu turned back to the show, which was finally starting to get more interesting. He always had liked these characters, and they made for some hilarious scenes when they were all tossed together. Most of them definitely weren't team players.

Halfway through the show, Barnaby's head dropped to Kotetsu's shoulder. The older man jumped, but realized that the younger man was asleep. He was surprised that he could sleep through such a loud movie, but figured he must still be exhausted. Settling in, Kotetsu turned back to watch the screen, aware of Barnaby's body next to his, of the soft brush of hair across his neck, of the arm resting between them. Without conscious thought, he reached out a hand and curled his fingers around Barnaby's. His partner's hand was a bit cool to the touch, but his breath was warm against Kotetsu's shoulder.

Kotetsu stayed that way through the remainder of the movie, but if anybody had asked him, he honestly couldn't have told them a thing that had happened. As the credits rolled and the lights were turned up, Barnaby shifted, green eyes blinking open sleepily as he yawned. "Oh. I missed it?" he asked. He sat up, and his fingers got caught in Kotetsu's grip. The older man realized what he had done finally, and let go of his hand.

"Yeah, you fell asleep about halfway through. And it was just starting to get good, too," Kotetsu answered him with an easy grin. Barnaby raised one eyebrow pointedly, and Kotetsu grinned more widely. "What? I'm sure it was," he laughed. His partner just shook his head in fond exasperation. "Come on, let's get out of here. Most of the teenagers have cleared out by now, so it should be safe to exit," Kotetsu said, tugging lightly on his partner's wrist.

Barnaby followed him sedately out into the cool evening air, and waited patiently while Kotetsu fished out his cell phone and called their ride, who promised to be there in two minutes. Feeling more relaxed than he had been in a long time, Kotetsu smiled at his partner. "This was nice," he sighed. Barnaby gave a murmur of agreement, then turned his face up, his eyes slipping closed to shut out the bright lights of the city. Kotetsu looked up, too, but the sky wasn't visible through the clouds that rested high above the city, blocking even the moon's rays.

A short honking sound, and Kotetsu tugged on his partner again, heading for the car that had just pulled up. The two men slipped easily into the back of the car and settled in for the ride back to the institution. This time, when Barnaby's head fell to Kotetsu's shoulder, the brunette worried. Was it normal for the younger man to be sleeping this much?

Before he could voice his concerns to his partner, a warm tongue licked up the side of his neck. He squeaked in surprise, then ducked his head to hide his blush when their driver shot them a questioning look. "Bunny!" he hissed warningly. Green eyes just smiled up at him, and a pair of warm lips moved across his flesh, teeth nibbling occasionally. Kotetsu bit his lip to hold in a groan at the pleasant sensations, shifting to get some distance between them.

Barnaby apparently didn't care for that idea, because his hand fisted in Kotetsu's vest and yanked the man back towards him. This time, instead of attacking his neck subtly, he pulled Kotetsu into a kiss, his free hand fisted in the older man's hair to prevent his escape. Eyes wide, Kotetsu tried to pull back, then winced as Barnaby's hand tightened against his scalp, effectively holding him still. So he fought back the only way he could; he closed his mouth and refused to respond, even though Barnaby's attentions were making his body tingle with the first stirrings of desire.

After a moment, realizing that he wasn't getting anywhere, Barnaby's hands loosened and he sighed, dropping his head to rest against Kotetsu's chest. "Sorry, Kotetsu," he muttered. The words were sincere, and Kotetsu reached up his hand and stroked gently through blond curls. He knew that Barnaby had only been testing the waters, seeing if Kotetsu was more receptive to his overtures, but he had picked a bad place to try.

"We'll be back at base in about five minutes," their driver warned them, as if he wasn't fully aware of what had just transpired in his back seat. "You gentleman may wish to make yourselves presentable." Again, neither his voice or expression gave anything away, but Kotetsu had the sneaking suspicion that he was laughing at them. Maybe it was the way his hands had tightened slightly on the steering wheel.

Kotetsu quickly sorted out his vest and tie. He ran his fingers quickly through his hair in a nervous gesture, combing it down a little bit. Next to him, Barnaby just leaned back and turned to stare out the window. Kotetsu eyed him warily; it felt a bit like the younger man was trying to distance himself. Had he taken Kotetsu's refusal to respond to his overtures in the back of the car as rejection?

Before he had time to ask – not that he could find the words he needed, anyhow – they had pulled through the large gates of the compound and arrived at the front door. Barnaby was out of the car and gone before Kotetsu finished scrambling onto the pavement. With a frown, he followed his errant partner up the stairs, where he was greeted by Charles.

"I trust your trip into the city was pleasant," Charles said. Kotetsu just nodded and muttered a vague reply, more concerned with finding his partner than exchanging niceties with their host. "Your partner was accosted by Adam on his way to the stairs, I believe," Charles smiled. "He appeared to be a bit disturbed. Is everything all right?"

There was genuine concern in his voice, and Kotetsu focused on him long enough to offer a weak smile. "Yeah, everything's fine. He's just really tired, still. And we had a bit of a disagreement. I think it might be my fault," he said. Charles just nodded his acceptance and Kotetsu headed down towards the basement labs, easily making his way down the labyrinth of hallways and into the room that contained the restoration machines.

Sure enough, Barnaby was seated in a chair, hooked back up to the various machines while Adam shot rapid-fire questions his way, hardly pausing to hear the blond's answers before asking a new question. It didn't take a genius to realize that Barnaby had just about had enough. He obviously wasn't in the mood to answer Adam's incessant questions, and Kotetsu was just waiting for him to use his Hundred Power and take off.

He walked forward until he was standing right behind Adam, who hadn't heard his approach. Barnaby was undoubtedly aware of his presence, but was choosing intentionally to ignore him. "How much longer to you intend to hijack my partner?" Kotetsu asked loudly from right behind Adam, causing the blond scientist to jump. Adam turned to glare at him, and Kotetsu met his eyes calmly. "He's tired. He slept on the way there, and then again for a few hours at the movies. You sitting here bombarding him with questions is hardly helping things."

Adam scowled. "We have to know if he's recovered any of his Hundred Power so we can make an estimate on how long it will take to be fully restored on its own."

"I'll use my Hundred Power and time it myself on a regular basis, if you want to give me a schedule," Barnaby offered, tugging various wires from his body. "Kotetsu will do the same, so you can monitor him as well." Kotetsu nodded, not that Barnaby really cared about his input. He'd do anything it took to get the scientists to leave him and Barnaby alone for a few days.

It was obvious that Adam was displeased with the compromise, but he nodded his assent. "Very well. Every twelve hours, minimum, I want you to use your Hundred Power. I want it timed to a tenth of a second, if you can manage. If not, then I will take your closest estimate. However, should it not be progressing at a satisfactory pace, I will expect you to come back down and we may have to give your own Next powers a boost."

Barnaby nodded his understanding and stood. Ignoring Kotetsu, he thanked Adam and headed for the steps. The blond scientist frowned at Kotetsu, who just shrugged. He thought he knew what was wrong, but it was really none of Adam's business. Besides, Kotetsu found himself reluctant to confide in the irritating blond about anything regarding his relationship with his partner.

Kotetsu turned and followed his partner up the stairs, already knowing what he'd find. Sure enough, both the hallway door and the door between their suites were locked. Kotetsu's key was mysteriously missing as well. He knocked on the door hard, but received no response. Pressing his forehead against the door, Kotetsu sighed.

"Bunny-chan," he called through the door, hoping to perhaps annoy the blond enough that he'd open the door to yell at him. "Look, I'm sorry about…earlier. It's just…you know I'm bad at this kind of thing. I've never been in a relationship since I lost Tomoe. My whole life since then revolved around Kaede and being a Hero. This is…new. And not exactly comfortable," he added, turning around so his back was against the door. He slid to the floor and just sat there, his head leaning against the wooden door as he talked.

"I don't want to lose you," he said honestly. "And…I didn't mind what we did earlier. Not any of it. I mean, sure, thinking about it now, it's rather embarrassing, but at the time, I didn't care. I just wanted to make you happy. It felt good, in an odd sort of way," he rambled, aware that his mouth was running away from him, but he didn't care. All he knew was that if he let Barnaby shut him out, they'd lose this. Whatever this was.

A sudden thought struck him, and he found himself laughing. "But seriously, Bunny-chan? In the car? Couldn't you have at least waited until we got back here and had some privacy? Or do you just have a kinky side that I never knew about?" He didn't hear the click of the lock until he fell backwards into Barnaby's knees. Looking up at his partner in wide-eyed surprise, he asked, "Bunny? Does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?"

Barnaby smiled at him, crouching so that they were almost at eye level with each other. "I wasn't mad at you in the first place, old man. Just myself." He didn't explain himself any further, just leaned down and kissed Kotetsu, who relaxed into it and opened his mouth, responding to the gentle caress. A sudden tingle across his mouth, and Kotetsu responded in kind, his Hundred Power glowing blue across tanned skin. Might as well test it now and get it over with, right?

Strength filled him, and Kotetsu tossed himself backwards into Barnaby, sending them both crashing to the floor. They were up a split second later, crouched and facing each other. Barnaby grinned at him, and Kotetsu felt himself responding, baring his teeth, muscles coiling as he prepared to launch himself at the other man. There wasn't really enough room in here to spar, but a little wrestling shouldn't damage too much of the furniture, right?

He lunged, Barnaby ducked. He managed to snag the other man's shoulder, but Barnaby just flipped him over his back, using Kotetsu's momentum to drive the other man to the floor. Kotetsu laughed, adrenaline flooding his veins as he rolled, trying to take Barnaby with him, but the younger man broke free, then pounced, landing solidly on Kotetsu's stomach and knocking the wind from him. Kotetsu gasped, twisting his body to try and buck Barnaby off, but his partner had already anticipated his movements and didn't budge from his position. Strong hands wrapped around Kotetsu's wrists, pinning them to the ground, and Barnaby kissed him, his lips pressing hard against Kotetsu's own now.

With a low growl, Kotetsu answered in kind, giving a sharp nip to Barnaby's lower lip in retaliation. The hands around his wrists tightened, and he struggled, trying to lift them up. The only problem with fighting somebody who had the same power as you was that their strength also matched up. And Barnaby, being the one currently on top, had the advantage in leverage.

Lifting one leg and twisting his whole body sharply to the right, ignoring the pull in his pinned shoulder, Kotetsu managed to throw Barnaby off-balance. Still, he couldn't get enough momentum to reverse positions, and it only took a moment before he was pinned again, on his stomach this time. Barnaby was a warm, heavy weight against his lower back, his breath panting against the back of Kotetsu's neck. Kotetsu felt his partner's Hundred Power fade, but remained where he was, his hands pinned above his head. He would not take advantage of the fact that he still had another three minutes of his Hundred Power remaining.

"Well, that's better than it was," he said happily. Barnaby's Next abilities were around one minute fifty-six seconds, which was almost double what they had been before. His partner didn't answer, but his position on top of Kotetsu was suddenly far more intimate than it had been, and Kotetsu stilled under him. "Ah, Bunny?" he asked, suddenly uncertain.

Lips pressed against the back of his neck, followed by the gentle nibble of teeth. Here, in the relative privacy of their own rooms, without observant eyes staring at them, Kotetsu allowed himself to enjoy his partner's attentions. "You know, this is still kind of weird," he muttered, followed by a low whine when a warm tongue slicked up the side of his neck, Barnaby's hair tickling his skin. The hands that had been pinning his arms down moved back to his shoulders, to be used for balance as Barnaby continued to lave attention on Kotetsu's neck.

When Barnaby shifted, Kotetsu arched his back slightly, pressing against his partner's rather obvious erection. Barnaby groaned, then chuckled. "Better be careful, old man. This is _supposed_ to be an apology, you know." Even as he said that, his hands were sliding under Kotetsu's vest and shirt, petting languidly against heated flesh. Kotetsu shivered; Barnaby's hands were still a bit on the chilly side, but they warmed quickly enough against his skin.

Barnaby pulled back, and Kotetsu sat up, allowing his partner to divest him of tie and vest and shirt. He went to turn around, but Barnaby scooted in right behind him, pressing his chest against Kotetsu's back, his hands roaming across unrestricted flesh as they crossed over his stomach and chest. Kotetsu let his head fall back onto his partner's shoulder, which Barnaby took as an invitation to start nibbling along the side of his throat.

That odd feeling was there again, that cross between discomfort and pleasure, as if he knew that a part of him should be fighting this more than he was. He wondered again how much of his new acceptance was his own, and how much was Barnaby's desire overlapping his own need to make his partner happy.

Hands fumbling at his pants buttons derailed his train of thought, and Kotetsu found his own hands wrapping around Barnaby's forearms, not trying to stop him, but just resting there, feeling the movement of muscle and skin under his palms. It didn't matter anymore, right? Kotetsu wanted this, and Barnaby had wanted it for a long time, so it was okay.

Kotetsu groaned deep in his throat as Barnaby finally got his pants unbuttoned and the zipper down. Hands warmed by his flesh snuck under the waistband touched his growing arousal. He shivered with a tiny whimper, biting his lip to keep any more sounds from escaping. Barnaby's chin rested on his shoulder as the younger man focused all his attention on bringing his partner to full hardness. "B-bunny-chan," Kotetsu whimpered as his cock firmed under that knowing touch. Barnaby pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek before settling in, his free hand scratching lightly across Kotetsu's left nipple.

Kotetsu heard a low whine, then realized that he was the one who had made it. Did he really sound that desperately needy? "So beautiful, Kotetsu," his partner breathed out as Kotetsu pressed upwards into his lover's touch.

Lover? Kotetsu paused for a moment, his body continuing their sensual activities without him as he rolled the word around in his head. Deciding that it was as good a term as any for what Barnaby was to him, he refocused. "Beautiful?" he asked plaintively, "I'm not sure that's a word you should be using for another man," he finished, a bit breathlessly since Barnaby had somehow gotten Kotetsu's pants over his hips and was now using both hands to pleasure him.

Barnaby nudged at him, and Kotetsu obliged him by turning his head up to receive one of those delightfully messy kisses that left him breathlessly addicted. His partner's hand squeezed around his cock, and a dry finger found its way to his backside. Barnaby didn't penetrate him, but he pressure and suggestion of that finger circling his hole made him jerk up and come, his cry of release muffled by Barnaby's lips over his.

Pulling away with a self-satisfied smirk, Barnaby asked lightly, "So does that mean that my apology has been accepted?" Kotetsu nodded numbly, his brain taking several seconds to make the connection.

Twisting to face his partner, Kotetsu grimaced as he was reminded that while orgasms were quite enjoyable, they were also a bit messy. Ignoring the cooling stickiness for the moment, Kotetsu reached out and pressed against his lover's erection. "There was nothing to apologize for, Bunny. However, I'd be a horrible lover if I left you like this."

Barnaby's eyes widened in surprise, and the bright spark of hope in those green eyes made Kotetsu smile, reassured that he had made the right decision in labeling their new relationship with such a definitive term. "Don't be so surprised," he teased. "Friends, partners, lovers. We're all of them, right?" A sudden thought crossed his mind, and he narrowed his eyes warningly. "Just don't ever think of me as a father-figure, okay? Otherwise, I'll kick your ass, recovered Hundred Power or not."

Barnaby laughed and nodded agreeably. "The only father-figure I've ever had other than my father turned out to be a bad guy, you know," he said, knowing they were both thinking about Maverick. "Besides, you're far too childish to –" his answer was interrupted by a sharp gasp as Kotetsu finally got his pants undone and slid a hand boldly inside. Barnaby rose to his knees with a little encouragement from Kotetsu, and his pants and boxers slipped to his knees. He settled back down as Kotetsu familiarized himself with a cock that wasn't his own.

A firm grip made Barnaby murmur approvingly. The swipe of his thumb over the head made him thrust forward with a hiss and a low growl. "Tease," he muttered, green eyes darkened with lust glaring at him. Kotetsu just smiled back innocently and continued his ministrations. Barnaby snorted. "And if I thought you were that innocent, we wouldn't be here now," he grumbled. A second later, he gasped as Kotetsu pressed a single finger against that tender spot just behind his balls.

"You know as well as I do that I've never done a guy before," Kotetsu replied, fighting the urge to blush as he shifted, laying a chaste kiss against the left side of Barnaby's chest, over his heart. "I only know what feels good to me, so you'll have to tell me if I'm doing it right." Slender fingers tangled in Kotetsu's hair, holding his head against Barnaby's chest, and Kotetsu continued to kiss and lick and nibble on the exposed flesh within reach, his hands working to bring his partner pleasure. Above him, Barnaby crooned, his mewls and gasps and groans guiding Kotetsu in his ministrations.

When Barnaby came, a few minutes later, Kotetsu felt rather pleased with himself. Barnaby just chuckled at him, then gave him a languid kiss, his body warm and pliant where he leaned against his older partner. "That was nice," he hummed when they broke part. Kotetsu could only agree, his arms wrapped tightly around his partner's shoulders as they breathed. Kotetsu's body was sensitive, but when Barnaby went to reach for him, he shifted slightly away.

"Nuh uh," he wagged his finger under his partner's nose. "Once was plenty, thank you very much!" As interested as his body seemed to be in a second round, his legs were protesting their prolonged stay on the floor. "Besides, while you might be able to hop up like it's nothing, I'm starting to get cramps down here."

Barnaby just laughed and clambered easily to his feet, reaching down a hand in offering. Kotetsu took the proffered hand in a firm grip and allowed the younger man to tug him to his feet, grabbing for his pants as they slipped towards his ankles. He hadn't really needed the help, his words to the contrary, but it was nice of Barnaby to offer nonetheless.

Narrowed green eyes met laughing brown, and a slow smile crept across Barnaby's features, his eyes lightening with amusement. "You're just patronizing me now, old man," he accused. "Let's humor the kid, huh?"

Kotetsu chuckled, fastening his pants. He needed a shower, and the pants would go in the wash, but for now, he needed the cover. Next to him, Barnaby slipped on his boxers, but didn't bother with the pants, picking them up and tossing them into a corner. Looking down his body, Barnaby made an adorable moue of disgust, and Kotetsu carefully hid his smile. "Guess I need another shower," the blond sighed, and Kotetsu grinned outright.

"Yes, and so do I. A separate one," he added pointedly when Barnaby opened his mouth. The younger man pouted at him, but Kotetsu was immune. That trick only worked when it was Kaede. "If I climb in there with you, we'll both just get messy again, I think." It was obvious from Barnaby's expression that he didn't see where that would be a problem, so Kotetsu just rolled his eyes. "Look, you take a shower here, and I'll take one in my own shower. Then we'll go from there, okay? But I want to be clean in short order, so that means separate." Not to mention that he was still a bit off-kilter. Things were moving quickly, and while he had made his decision to see where this new turn in their relationship took them, that didn't mean that he was just going to give in to every little sexual whim his partner had.

Barnaby nodded his agreement, which really hadn't been necessary, but it made things easier. "All right, but when you're finished…come back?" he asked. His voice sounded small, and Kotetsu lifted his eyes to stare at the younger man, seeing again the uncertainty that plagued Barnaby at the oddest times and for no reason that Kotetsu could discern.

He nodded. "Yeah, sure." And he meant it, too. He wasn't rejecting Barnaby. He just needed to do some things on his own. Showering was one of them. Barnaby smiled at him, open and bright and innocent, and Kotetsu found himself smiling back at the blond Hero. "See you in a little while," he said, a bit awkwardly, and retreated back out the way he came, through the joint door and into his own suite.

Once the bathroom door was closed behind him, Kotetsu allowed his body to relax with a sigh of relief. Turning on the water, and making sure it was a comfortable temperature, he stripped back out of his pants, realizing belatedly that he had left his other garments back in Barnaby's suite. Shrugging, he stepped into the shower, the hot water washing away the evidence from their newest sexual encounter. Kotetsu found himself wondering if Kotetsu would always be this enthusiastic, or if it was just the fact that they were away from Sternbild, surrounded by strangers, and on a sort of mini-vacation for the next couple of days.

Deciding it really didn't matter right now, Kotetsu shampooed his hair and scrubbed down his body, not pausing as he cleaned himself, his mind very carefully blank of anything that might remind him of what he had just willingly participated in. Still, his heart knew that he loved Barnaby, and that it was a love completely separate from what he had felt for Tomoe, but his head was still hesitating. After all, he had his job as Hero to think about, and his daughter – what would she think?

Kotetsu chuckled at that last thought; Kaede adored Barnaby, and would probably love it if he was around more often. Maybe he should ask the blond to come home with him the next time he took a vacation. Surely the other Heroes could handle things for a few days, right?

Realizing that he was getting way too far ahead of himself, Kotetsu brought his mind back towards the task at hand, tilting his head up into the warm spray, his eyes closed as he rinsed the shampoo from his hair, soap running down his body and sliding down the drain. He took his time, enjoying the warmth and the feel of the spray hitting sore muscles.

When he finally stepped out of the shower and wrapped himself in one of the large fluffy towels, he was feeling much more balanced. He had decided before to see where their relationship led him, and now he realized that he needed to work on taking the initiative. The idea made him flush with embarrassment, but he knew it to be true. While this was still very new, if Barnaby always had to push him into things, he'd eventually feel guilty, or like he was the only one who wanted this relationship.

Kotetsu thought about that seriously for a moment, and came to a startling conclusion. He didn't want to go back to just being work partners. He liked having this closer intimacy with the younger man, and a part of him wanted it, badly. He sent up a quick thought to his deceased wife, promising to bring Barnaby to meet her when they returned home.

Slipping on a pair of sleep pants and nothing else, Kotetsu walked to the door between their suites. Taking a deep breath, he bolstered his determination and opened the door. It was unlocked. Slipping into this partner's bedroom, Kotetsu saw that the blond was already curled under the covers. It was early yet, but no doubt he was still exhausted. Perhaps the sleep would help him recover his Next powers more quickly.

Padding over to the bed on bare feet, Kotetsu stared down at the sleeping man for a long moment, just watching him sleep. Barnaby looked young and unguarded when he slept, as if he was still that young boy who had a happy home and two living parents. It was a picture of him as he was before the fire and greed that had taken everything from him.

Tanned fingers brushed a strand of blond hair away from Barnaby's forehead, then curved around to follow his cheekbones. Barnaby shifted towards the touch, and Kotetsu smiled. Even in sleep, the other man looked for him. Climbing into the bed, Kotetsu lay down facing his partner, pressing their foreheads together and watching Barnaby sleep. After a few minutes, his eyes grew heavy and he shifted, finding a comfortable position. He ended up with his legs tangled under and between Barnaby's, his head tucked under the younger man's chin, and his arms wrapped around Barnaby's waist.

Sleepy and warm, Kotetsu settled in, smiling as his partner shifted to accommodate him, one hand lying lightly on his hip and the other curled between them. "Sleep well, Bunny-chan," he murmured softly, laying a gentle kiss on his lover's throat and snuggling down to sleep. There would be more to do tomorrow, but for now, there was nothing but this. Yawning, Kotetsu closed his eyes and drifted off, warm and content.


	7. Chapter 7

Kotetsu woke up slowly the next morning, his lover's Hundred Power tingling warmly across his skin. Dark eyes flickered open to stare sleepily up at Barnaby as Kotetsu yawned, stretching languidly. "Good morning, Bunny," he mumbled. "How long have you been up?"

Barnaby gave a one-armed shrug, drawing Kotetsu's gaze to shifting skin. "I've been awake for a little while. I was watching you sleep," he admitted candidly, smiling down at Kotetsu. "You're quite adorable when you're sleeping," he added. Kotetsu blushed lightly, glaring up at his partner, though they both knew he didn't mean it.

"How long?" Kotetsu asked, changing the topic as Barnaby's power faded. He shifted, propping himself up on one arm, distancing their bodies a little further. He made up for it a moment later, leaning forward to give his lover a chaste morning kiss, which Barnaby returned eagerly, the warm touch and glide of lips and tongues somehow more intimate than the more vigorous activities they had engaged in the day before. Perhaps it was because the kisses conveyed their emotions the best. Lust, love, trust, and affection were all communicated in that single kiss, no other parts of their bodies touching.

When they finally separated, Barnaby answered him. "Two minutes and thirty-four seconds." Kotetsu smiled, pleased with his partner's progress. Barnaby frowned disdainfully. "I just wish it wasn't restored at the cost of my sleeping all the time," he grumbled.

Kotetsu laughed outright, unable to help himself in the face of Barnaby's indignation. "At least it's going up," he said. "When I started sleeping more, it didn't do anything but depress me." Before Barnaby had a chance to voice whatever words accompanied the apology in his eyes, Kotetsu slipped out of the bed and stood up. Raising his arms above his head, his hands linked together, he stretched out, rolling his shoulders and arching his back.

The distraction worked, and Kotetsu smiled, pleased, when Barnaby's eyes averted to his exposed chest and stomach, his sleep pants riding low on his hips. He might be a little older than his blond partner, but he had always been very active, and he knew he looked good. Slender, well-built, and naturally tanned.

His eyes were closed as he yawned, but they flew open a moment later as warm hands touched his waist. Barnaby was right there in front of him, his eyes already darkening with lust as he stared back at Kotetsu. A surge of pleasure flashed though Kotetsu at his partner's blatant admiration and desire. Carefully, he allowed his body to relax under Barnaby's touch, his hands reaching out to cup his lover's face and bring the other man into another kiss. Kotetsu adored kissing Barnaby, and since he blond also enjoyed the act, he figured it must be a good starting place.

Barnaby hesitated for a split moment, then groaned in surrender when Kotetsu flicked his tongue out, brushing along the edge of his teeth. Hands moved from his waist to his stomach, then stroked up to his chest, brushing the small hollow of his throat, making Kotetsu nearly purr with pleasure. Barnaby broke off from their kiss and attacked Kotetsu's throat with lips and teeth, but the sudden scream of an alarm startled them, and Kotetsu yelped as Barnaby's teeth clamped shut, biting him.

Barnaby pulled back. "I'm so sorry, Kotetsu!" he apologized. Kotetsu just waved it off, staring toward the door leading out to the hallway. He shared a look with Barnaby and the two men nodded in agreement. Barnaby headed for his closet while Kotetsu headed for his own suite. Alarms in a large building such as this rarely meant anything good. And Barnaby still had another forty-five minutes before he could activate his Hundred Power again. Even then, there was no guarantee on how long it would last, so even as he feared the worst, Kotetsu hoped that this was just a false alarm or drill.

Kotetsu and Barnaby met Charles at the foot of the stairs, and the older man led them swiftly down to the lower levels, where the scientists were scrambling, shouting to each other to be heard over the alarm. They found Adam, who caught their eye and gestured them over to a large screen set in the wall on the far right of the room. Kotetsu and Barnaby stared at it, noting that it seemed to be full of white dots scrambling in every direction. In the midst of all that chaos, there was a blue dot, which would flare green on occasion.

Adam explained quickly. "It's a rogue Next user. The blue indicates those with Next abilities," he said, pointing out several other blue dots mixed in amongst the rest of the white. They glowed more brightly than the white dots, perhaps because it would be hard to pick them out otherwise. "The white dots are just normal people without any special abilities. We have monitors throughout the entire city, and when someone with Next powers actively uses them, it sends out an alert. Most of these, we ignore, but it's also set to monitor news stations and police departments in the city. When any of those are activated in relation to a Next user, the alarm you're hearing goes off."

Kotetsu frowned up at the screen. "And then what happens?" he asked. "I mean, a warning is great and all, but there are people being hurt up there, if it's a rogue. And if it's just a user who has lost control, then they might need help. Not all Next users want their powers," he muttered, remembering his own past, afraid to touch people lest he hurt them by accident. It wasn't until Mr. Legend had shown him another way that he had learned to accept, and then embrace, his Hundred Power.

Adam sighed in relief as the alarm was finally silenced. In front of them, white dots continued to scramble away from the blue dot, but it seemed that most of the citizens were out of danger. "Well, normally each police department has at least two Next users. Unfortunately, they're all in training right now, learning how to use their powers to do their duty without breaking the very law they're trying to uphold."

Barnaby's cry out of outrage was the only thing that prevented Kotetsu from doing the same thing. "You're trying to tell me that every single person who could help against this person is in training? You emptied out the city? What kind of sense does that make?" he demanded angrily.

The blond scientist shrugged. "Hey, I don't make the rules, or the schedule. They probably wanted to condense the training into a single session. And as you can see, it's normally very quiet around here. This rarely happens. So either he knew that they'd all be gone, or he just has really good timing. Unfortunately, the regular cops aren't allowed to shoot a Next user until they try peaceful methods first. If he's doing this on purpose, depending on his ability, he could probably wipe them out before they could in good conscience taser or shoot him." The fact that he assumed the Next user was a male didn't miss Kotetsu. Or Barnaby, he guessed, judging by the slight narrowing of green eyes.

"There," Adam nodded towards the screen, where orange dots were headed for the blue dot, surrounding it and slowly closing in. "The local police stations. There's probably three or four stations in involved now, but it might do them any good." As they watched, the orange dots froze, unmoving, and the blue dot just continued blithely on its way. Adam swore, turning to Charles, who was behind them. "They're frozen at best, dead at worst," he growled. Charles nodded his agreement, his eyes filled with sorrow as he gazed helplessly at the screen.

Kotetsu asked, "You can restore Next abilities. So you've obviously done research into how they work. Don't you have anything that could stop that person?" he demanded. Next to him, Barnaby watched the two men intently, waiting.

Adam shook his head. "We can dampen his ability, so that he can't easily use it, but to do that, we'd either have to get him into a machine, or inject him with a drug that would cause the same effect. Injection would be easier, but it would require somebody to get close enough to do it. And I've already told you, all of our Next users are gone."

"Not all of them," Barnaby said grimly, turning to look at Kotetsu, who just grinned and gave him two thumbs up. Charles looked hopeful, but Adam's eyes were full of doubt. Barnaby stared back at him steadily. "I'm not going to stand by and do nothing, and I'm not letting Kotetsu go in there alone. Either we both go, or you send us home. Your choice." He delivered the ultimatum with a grim expression, and Kotetsu knew that he meant it.

Obviously, the other two men realized the same thing, and Charles nodded, overriding Adam's protests. "Very well. I must apologize, however; since the purpose of your visit was to restore Mr. Kaburagi's powers to full strength, we do not have suits available for your use."

Kotetsu blinked, then shrugged; he had taken on bad guys without his suit before. His Hundred Power shielded him from a lot of damage. "That's not a problem," he replied, already heading for the door. "Somebody get us there, and in the meantime, find out what you can about this guy. If we're lucky, those cops were just frozen by his power, which while not good, is hopeful. All we have to do is get close and give him the drug, right?" he asked.

Adam stopped at one of the vaults scattered around the room. Opening it quickly, he extracted a large tube of clear liquid. Filling up a smaller tube, which he attached to a large needle, he capped it and walked over to where Barnaby and Kotetsu had stopped to wait, out of the way of the scientists that were still moving about at a frenzied pace, trying to get as much information as possible about the current incident.

Thrusting the drug at Barnaby, he barked, "Here! Doesn't matter where you stick him, just jab and depress. It might take a few seconds to work, so back off as soon as you get it in him. Understood?" he asked. Barnaby just nodded, and Kotetsu stood silently. If Barnaby only had two and half minutes, then he'd have to make damn sure that he caught the guy and held him long enough for his partner to activate his powers and inject the drug. It never even occurred to him to let Barnaby take on the other Next user.

They were on their way less than five minutes later, the car racing along the highway. Kotetsu and Barnaby discovered that it had its own set of sirens, so if nothing else, they wouldn't find themselves pulled over. Then again, the precaution was probably wholly unnecessary, as all law enforcement personnel were busy trying to take down a dangerous Next.

As they rode, nerves singing with tension, the information came pouring in. The orange dots were moving on the screen again, which meant that whatever this individual could do, it was only temporary, and probably faded with distance. Which was a relief, as it meant that even if they did get hit with this power, it would wear off at some point. Unless, of course, they decided to take the two Heroes with them.

The car skidded to a stop in a rundown section of the city, the streets uninhabited. Buildings loomed dark and forbidding, even in the bright light of the morning sun. Trash littered the sidewalks and alleyways, and the scent of the sewer below them blew through the streets. "Two blocks over, and heading south," their driver told them after listening to his headpiece for a moment. "I'll wait around here, with the windows up," he added, crinkling his nose in distaste.

Kotetsu waved over his shoulder as the two men took off at a hard jog, heading for their perp. They didn't want to move too slowly, or they might lose him, and would then have to depend on the map to find him again. But if they came up on him unprepared, he might attack them before they had a chance to grab him. So they had to move fast, but quietly, unseen until the last possible moment. Which is why they were coming from such an abandoned part of the city. Nobody would expect an attack from this direction.

As they ran, Kotetsu and Barnaby spoke. "Let me go first. I can grab him, then you can give him the drugs. Don't use your power before then, okay? No matter what happens," he added.

Barnaby shook his head. "This one sounds like trouble. We'll both activate. That way, we can subdue him before he knows what hit him." Kotetsu didn't like that plan at all, but one look at Barnaby's expression stalled his objections. Realizing that their target was just around the corner, Kotetsu activated his Hundred Power. "Kotet—" Barnaby protested, activating his own power a moment later, but it was too late. Kotetsu was around the corner and on top of their perp.

Unfortunately, it turned out to be they who were ill-informed, because Kotetsu crashed to the ground seconds later, rolling out of the way just as a foot came down where his head had been. This guy wasn't messing around. Standing into a low crouch, Kotetsu threw himself forward again, tackling the larger man around the waist. The man didn't budge, even with all of Kotetsu's Hundred Power behind his attack.

Barnaby's high kick to the face forced the man to stagger backwards, and Kotetsu took a moment to take stock of their opponent. He wasn't a big man, which is what was throwing them. He was slender and young – maybe in his early thirties – and built more like a boxer than anything. But Barnaby was frowning, and favoring his left foot now. Kotetsu felt bruises starting to bloom across his shoulder where he had hit the guy. What the hell?

The man just smiled at them benignly, and they felt a sudden push. Kotetsu staggered backwards, feeling a wall of air pressing against him, forcing him away from their target. Across from him, Barnaby aimed a kick at the air, and Kotetsu winced as he heard the solid thud of a boot hitting something that sounded like cement. Shit.

Kotetsu's knees buckled, his eyes widening as the press of air was suddenly coming downwards, too, driving him and Barnaby to their knees. The man spoke, finally. "Ah, Wild Tiger and Barnaby Brooks, I presume? My bosses told me you were in town, and would come looking for me if I caused a bit of trouble. And to think, here you are. And I didn't even have to hurt anybody," he chuckled darkly.

Growling, Kotetsu asked, "Your bosses, huh? Wow. Our reputation must really be something, then. These bosses of yours got names?" He knew it was unlikely the man would answer, but maybe if he kept talking, something would slip. By now, Kotetsu and Barnaby were on all fours, their legs splayed behind them, all their strength being used to keep their heads up, to drag air into compressed lungs. Kotetsu saw spots darkening in front of his eyes and swore mentally. He was going to pass out in a moment.

Barnaby moaned in pain as his Hundred Power faded, removing the small protection that extra strength had given him, collapsing to the ground, unconscious. Kotetsu roared, struggling against the press of air all around him. He managed to stagger to his feet, but the man just laughed and aimed a punch at his head. Kotetsu wasn't fast enough to dodge it, feeling like he was moving through quicksand, and the fist hit him hard. Pain exploded across his right cheek, and he muffled a cry of pain, dropping back down a crouch in front of his partner.

The other man watched him, obviously amused at his protectiveness. Taking two steps forward, he was forced to jump back a split moment later as Kotetsu aimed a kick at his knee caps. "Ah, no wonder they warned me to be careful of you," he said, pleased. "Your affection for your partner makes you stronger. You would be a formidable opponent, if you had caught me unawares," he chuckled darkly. "Don't worry. I won't harm you or your partner. The bosses want you for something, and there's no way I'm going to mess this one up," he said seriously.

Kotetsu stared at him intently, his breath coming in short, shallow pants as he fought to breathe. Standing wasn't even an option at this point, as his legs refused to support his weight. Instead, they collapsed under him, his body ceasing to obey his commands as he slowly ran out of air. The other man was serious, which meant that he was scared of whoever his controllers were. That might come in handy later.

The air still heavy and solid around him, Kotetsu felt himself collapsing, as if in slow motion, until he lay sideways across his partner's shoulders. He spared a brief moment to worry whether he was crushing the other man, then decided that it probably didn't matter any longer. As consciousness faded, he saw the man moving towards them, reaching out to grab them. On his left hand was a very distinct, familiar symbol, and Kotetsu would have laughed if he'd had the breath or awareness to do so.

It looked like Ouroboros' reach extended even to America, and the organization had finally caught up to him and Barnaby. Well, if nothing else, he thought vaguely, maybe Barnaby would find out why Ouroboros had ordered the death of his parents. With that last thought, Kotetsu's world went dark.


	8. Chapter 8

Kotetsu woke up to the beeping and whirring of machines, his arms and legs bound to a reclining seat, various needles and probes stuck here and there. He was grateful to at least still have his pants on, because everything else had been removed. Technical types walked around him, writing on their clipboards or typing data into computers that clicked and spit out more information for them to study. Kotetsu would have hollered at them to get their attention if it wasn't for the gag in his mouth, effectively silencing him from making anything but the most rudimentary sounds.

Still, Kotetsu was determined, and he kicked and thrashed and called out through the gag, making as big a nuisance of himself as possible. He wanted answers and he wanted them now, damn it! If he managed to jerk a needle loose, or shake a probe off, it was replaced quickly and efficiently by a scientist who studiously ignored him. It wasn't until he activated his Hundred Power and set off the alarms that anybody paid him any attention.

He heard the buzz before he felt the jolt, and Kotetsu jerked, his eyes widening in pain as something that felt like electricity shot through his body. Shit! The voltage apparently wasn't enough to do him any serious damage, but it left him panting at the end of it, his power fading as his five minutes ended. These guys weren't messing around. Five minutes of power, and he hadn't even gotten to use three seconds of it. He spared a thankful thought that at least if his partner had tried the same thing, he hadn't had more than three minutes of suffering to deal with.

The man who walked over to him with a superior smirk on his face looked familiar, but Kotetsu couldn't place him. The Next user who had taken him and Barnaby down was following behind him, his expression blank. His eyes met Kotetsu's briefly, then flickered away. Kotetsu spitefully hoped that he was feeling just a little bit guilty right now. All he and his partner had come to do was to restore his Next powers. They'd had no intention of staying here in America, but it seemed like they'd already outstayed their welcome.

Kotetsu wondered how long it would take Charles and Adam to launch a rescue, or even if they would. After all, would a bunch of normal humans go up against a single Next user who could take out two Heroes? Not to mention that the other man obviously had some serious backing, which made things more difficult. Locals in the area had no doubt been bribed or threatened to play deaf and dumb to whatever went on here. Wherever here was.

"That was rather dumb of you," the man told him, reaching out to remove his gag. His voice made Kotetsu's skin crawl, and he suddenly remembered where he knew him from. He glared up at the other man. Nondescript brown hair, pale, watery blue eyes, and an oily smile that made Kotetsu feel dirty whenever it was aimed in his direction.

Kotetsu snorted disdainfully. "So you couldn't make it with the good guys, huh? I had wondered where you disappeared to after we arrived." This man, Tom, had been there when Kotetsu and Barnaby had arrived at the institution, but had disappeared shortly afterwards, probably while Kotetsu's power was being restored. Even his name was nondescript, and as forgettable as the rest of him. Except that damn smile. If he hadn't smiled at Kotetsu, the brunette would have never realized that he was playing both sides.

His comment wiped the smirk off of Tom's face, and Kotetsu grinned quietly to himself. Score one for Wild Tiger. Behind Tom, their assailant watched him curiously, as if he had just done a new trick. Kotetsu stuck his tongue out at him childishly. A small smile flickered around the other man's lips, and surprise was in his eyes. Apparently, somebody standing up to Tom was cause for alarm.

"Normally, I'd say something along the lines of you'll regret that," Tom informed him, "but since that's so cliché, I suppose I'll just tell you this. Ouroboros has no interest in you. The only reason you're here is as leverage for the blond. He's got some information, and we intend to have it as well." Kotetsu glared at him, fear sending a tendril of ice down his spine. More than the fact that he had been captured because of his recklessness, and taken his partner with him, he was upset that he was being used as leverage. Barnaby wouldn't allow him to be hurt, or killed; he'd give them what they wanted first. The very thought made him see red, and he growled dangerously.

Tom just laughed at him, obviously aware that he had regained the upper hand. "Perhaps, if you behave, I'll let you see him. Or rather, let him see you," he corrected, nodding to himself in satisfaction. Kotetsu wanted to spit, but didn't particularly want to be gagged again. He wished he had known about the shock factor beforehand; he would have utilized his Hundred Power better. Instead, he was stuck here for at least another hour, until his Next abilities renewed themselves.

When Tom walked away, the other man stayed behind, and they both watched his progress across the hall and through a thick steel door that required a swipe card, finger print, and retinal scan to get through. Kotetsu made a sound of disgust; he doubted that he'd be able to get through a door that thick, even with all his Hundred Power behind the attempt.

"You really shouldn't mess with him, you know," the blond said quietly. Kotetsu glanced sideways at him, and he offered that barely perceptible smile again. "The name's Alexander," he offered. "And you're Kotetsu, right? Also known as Wild Tiger over in Japan." Kotetsu debated whether or not to answer, then decided that it probably wouldn't hurt anything. And it might be useful later on.

"Yeah. I'd say nice to meet you, but seeing as that I'm currently being held captive by the organization you work for, I'd be lying if I said it. I don't suppose you'd be willing to help a guy out here, huh?" he asked hopefully, turning his best puppy eyes to the other man. Unfortunately, it didn't work on him any better than it worked on Kaede. Alexander just raised an eyebrow at him, and Kotetsu shrugged in his bonds. It had been worth a shot, right?

Looking back towards the door Tom had left through, Kotetsu asked quietly, "So how come he left you in here with me? He trusts you that much?" The scientists wandered around them, but neither one cared. They weren't actively engaging Kotetsu in anything, and he could care less what their machines were telling them about him. He'd just bide his time until his Hundred Power was back, and then he'd rescue Barnaby and get them both out of here.

If Alexander knew what Kotetsu was thinking, he didn't say anything, just watching the scientists move around them. Turning to Kotetsu, he said, "They're seeing if they can recreate your power and give Next powers to those who aren't born with abilities." Kotetsu blinked; was that even possible? And why was Alexander telling him, anyhow? He must've voiced this question out loud, because the blond answered him. "Because, if they succeed, every member of their organization will have Next powers."

Kotetsu looked up at him sharply; it hadn't escaped him, the way Alexander had referred to Ouroboros as 'their' organization. Which meant that perhaps he wasn't as on-board as he appeared. Alexander ignored his look, a sudden push of air bowing Kotetsu's head and hiding his eyes under the fall of his bangs. "Keep your head down, Tiger," the other man warned. "Don't forget that you're the expendable one." Kotetsu snorted; like he wasn't fully cognizant of the fact that he was only here to insure Barnaby's cooperation with Ouroboros. It was a shame that they hadn't figured out just how persistent Tiger and Bunny could be when they teamed up. They were in for a rude awakening, just as soon as he got out of the stupid restraints.

Three scientists approached them, and Alexander moved out of the way, walking over to another pair that seemed to be waiting for him. Kotetsu growled at the one closest to him as he reached out with a needle in his hand. "Alexander," the scientist called, not looking at Kotetsu. The blond Next user looked over and frowned at Kotetsu. Air closed in around him, and Kotetsu found himself pinned to the chair, even without the restraints, gasping for air that was suddenly too thick and heavy to actually breathe.

The scientist jabbed the needle into his forearm and depressed it, sending the blue liquid into Kotetsu's body. His gag was replaced, made easier by the fact that Kotetsu's mouth was open as he struggled for air. Once both these tasks were complete, the wall of air retreated, and Kotetsu was left panting through the gag, struggling to breathe through the cloth to feed his starving lungs. His breath wheezed in and out through his nose, and it took several long, agonizing minutes for Kotetsu's breathing and heart rate to even out.

He glared at Alexander, but the other man was talking to the two scientists that had summoned him, his back turned towards the Hero. Kotetsu wondered what they had injected him with, but figured that he'd find out quickly enough. Or he wouldn't. It didn't really matter one way or the other right now, as long as he could hold out for another…twenty-six minutes.

Kotetsu realized what was happening too late, as his vision blurred and he felt himself slipping away. They weren't going to give him another chance to use his Hundred Power. Kotetsu fought his bonds, but his struggles were weak and ineffective against the shackles. The lethargy was nearly overwhelming, and he couldn't seem to focus properly, but he didn't lose consciousness. His hearing dimmed to a dull roar, as if they were stuffed with cotton, and vague shapes danced around him – the scientists and their machines, most likely.

His tongue felt thick in his mouth, and he couldn't have spoken coherently even if the gag had been removed. Of course, it was probably just as well, because if he could speak, he'd be swearing rather vehemently in Japanese right now. As it was, his body was going numb, leaving him more or less paralyzed where he reclined in the seat they had tied him to.

As he sat there, slumped against his restraints, aware of movement around him but unable to interact in any way, he heard the swoosh of the room's door opening once more, followed by an achingly familiar voice. "Kotetsu!" Barnaby called, hurrying over to him. Barnaby knelt on the floor at Kotetsu's feet, green eyes peering worriedly up at him. Kotetsu wanted to tell him not to worry, and not to give Ouroboros whatever information they wanted, but all he managed was a weak moan, which only served to worry Barnaby even more. No doubt the younger man had taken it as a moan of pain, and Kotetsu couldn't seem to focus enough to convey otherwise.

Hair filled his vision as Barnaby turned to face Tom. "What have you all done to him?" he snarled. "Depending on your answer, I might just have to destroy you all." The threat was sincere, and Kotetsu wanted to cheer and cry at the same time. Barnaby was angry on his behalf, but that was what the bad guys were after. They wanted Barnaby not thinking straight, too worried about his partner to make the right call when they demanded that he give them whatever information it was that they were after. He moaned again, bringing Barnaby's attention back to him as Tom answered.

"We've done nothing serious to him. Yet," he answered pointedly. "After all, a dead Tiger wouldn't be of any use to us, now would he?" His voice practically oozed satisfaction, and Kotetsu shuddered. Warm hands touched his face, grounding him for a moment before Alexander walked over, obviously having been called by Tom. "There. You've seen that we have him, and that he's alive, for now. No more, or we really may have to kill him."

Barnaby was led away, and Kotetsu remained slumped in his seat, trying to focus on his partner as the younger man was taken out of the room again. He wanted to scream at them to leave Barnaby here, but knew it wouldn't do any good, even if he could force the words from his closed throat. Hot tears spilled over his cheeks at his own helplessness, and Kotetsu drooped, his bangs hiding his face. Still, it was a useless effort, because Alexander saw the telltale signs and touched the top of his head. Kotetsu didn't know if it was meant to be comforting or warning, but he ignored the touch. Not like he could do anything about it right now, anyhow. He just prayed for the next several minutes to go past quickly so that he could call up his Hundred Power. Just as he could heal more quickly with the power flowing through him, he'd also be able to process the drugs through his system that much quicker.

"It won't happen," Alexander spoke softly. Kotetsu wondered how it was that the other man always seemed to know what he was thinking. He wasn't being that obvious about it, was he? Maybe Barnaby was right, and he wore his heart and thoughts clearly enough for anybody to see. "You know that, right? You won't get another chance to use your power." The touch left him, and a blurred hand entered his vision, holding another needle. Kotetsu didn't even have time to jerk away before it sank into the vein in the side of his throat.

Apparently, the first drug had only been meant to sedate him so that they could bring Barnaby in to try and persuade him. This one, though, was designed to do exactly what Kotetsu had thought the first one would do, and as he sank into oblivion, Kotetsu sent up a quick prayer to anybody who would listen.

"Don't let them have him. He's mine."


	9. Chapter 9

Kotetsu woke up to a pounding headache, sore ribs, and general all-around grumpiness. His joints protested his movement when he sat up on the small cot he had been laid on at some point. Looking blearily around his cell, Kotetsu frowned, his head still a bit foggy, making it hard for him to focus. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Kotetsu tried to concentrate. He swore he could still feel the drugs moving sluggishly through his system.

He hesitated for a moment, debating with himself, but then decided that he couldn't do anything in the shape he was in, so he might as well just get it over with. Activating his Hundred Power, Kotetsu winced as it set to work cleansing the drugs from his system. He was just glad he didn't have any serious injuries to heal. Most of his wounds were artificial, created by his struggling against the needles and wires they'd hooked him to. His wrists were a bit raw where he'd chafed them against his bindings, but those healed rapidly.

Feeling much better, if still a bit lethargic, Kotetsu tested the bars of his prison, but they were obviously designed to stand up to an enormous amount of pressure, and he gave it up after a moment, turning towards the walls instead. The stone must be several feet thick, because he couldn't break through them, not with just his body. If only he had his Wild Tiger suit, those walls wouldn't stand a chance. Nor would anybody in here.

Still, he had nothing better to do, so Kotetsu continued to vent his frustration and anxiety on the helpless walls. When his foot stopped mid-air, feeling like it was trapped in a vice, he growled. "Alexander." Just the name, but it carried the weight of the words he wanted to hurl at the other man. It seemed that his discourteous hosts were taking every precaution, just on the off chance that he could actually escape his cell. He smiled predatorily; they had no idea what sort of tricks he had up his sleeve.

Kotetsu had been a Hero for several years, but he had been using his Next powers for years before that, unintentionally at first, and then with a purpose as he learned to control it, to keep from hurting the innocent people around him by accident. Having grown up in the dangerous part of Sternbild, Kotetsu had learned to use his Hundred Power for both his own safety, and for the protection of others. Not even Alexander's ability would be able to defend against him. He had been caught because he was careless, and because he had underestimated their target. It wouldn't happen a second time.

"What are you thinking?" Alexander asked, and Kotetsu was satisfied to hear the thread of worry in the other man's voice. He met Alexander's eyes, and the other man's eyes widened in surprise, a flash of fear trickling through them. Kotetsu had seen himself in the mirror before, when he was angry and hurting and determined to make things better. It wasn't a pretty sight, and he used that knowledge to best effect now.

"I'm thinking that everybody in this place is going down when I leave, and take my partner with me," he snarled back. "That includes you, asshole." Kotetsu didn't make a habit of cursing, and hadn't truly sworn since he had met Tomoe, who didn't appreciate foul language around herself or their newborn daughter, but Kotetsu was bound and determined to get his point across. If Alexander wouldn't help him, then Kotetsu would take him down, too. There was no alternative.

Alexander took an actual step backwards before he caught himself, realizing that Kotetsu was still on the other side of the bars. He scowled, and a sudden burst of pressure crashed into Kotetsu, slamming him back against the fall wall and pressing in on him. His Hundred Power protected him from the worst of it, but he was nearly out of time. Just over two minutes remained, and he was still trapped in his cell. His eyes glowed blue as he ramped up his power, forcing it to go well and beyond the normal demands he made on it. He pushed back, carving his way through the wall of air that Alexander had put up.

Blue eyes widened as Kotetsu continued to press forward, intent on his task. The press of air shifted to come down from above, as well as in front, but Kotetsu ignored it, even as he ran out of time. Finally, his Hundred Power ran out, only one foot from the edge of the bars. It was enough, for now, and Kotetsu allowed himself to collapse to the floor of his cell, exhausted. A quick look up at Alexander showed that it had worked; the other man was worried now. Perhaps worried enough to not get in his way later.

Kotetsu smiled darkly. "Just so you know, that's not all I've got. You don't stand a chance against me, Alexander. I'd suggest you back off when offered the chance." And he would give the man the option to retreat, once. If he didn't, then he was fair game, and Kotetsu would not be held responsible for whatever fate befell the man.

Cautiously, Alexander stepped up to the bars and crouched in front of Kotetsu's cell, studying him warily. The air around Kotetsu was breathable, but he could still feel the heaviness surrounding him and realized that Alexander was still afraid, and would attack again at a moment's notice. So he just lay there, panting, his eyes open but not focusing on any one thing in particular as he readied himself. He'd only have one shot at this. He couldn't afford to misjudge.

"You're playing a dangerous game," Alexander said softly, no trace of amusement or superiority in his expression now. "Tom might not look like a dangerous man, but he's got the backing of the Ouroboros organization, which means that you and your partner are in serious trouble. What you touched upon in Japan doesn't even come close to the sort of power and secrecy this organization has. Even if you escape here, you won't get far. Not until they get what they want."

And that was the crutch of the matter, wasn't it? Ouroboros wanted something in particular, and they believed that Barnaby was the one who could give it to them. But Kotetsu knew better, his gut instincts telling him that his lover had no information to give them. Maverick had been with him for too long, had been greedy to keep the knowledge he gleaned from the Brooks family to himself. He would not have allowed Barnaby to keep any memories or knowledge that might be dangerous to himself, or that might be stolen from his grasping fingers. Unless they had a way to reverse what Maverick had done, they would find that Barnaby was unable to provide them with their information.

Which was dangerous on a whole new level, Kotetsu realized. If Barnaby couldn't give them the information, then they had no more use for him. Or for Kotetsu. It was likely that they'd both be killed if Ouroboros determined that there was nothing more to be gained from the only son of two brilliant, peaceful scientists before they managed to escape. Kotetsu wouldn't let it come to that, though. Since it was perfectly believable that Barnaby didn't have conscious access to the information, having been very young when he'd witnessed his parents' murder, Ouroboros would be trying to extract it through alternative methods. While those were undoubtedly unpleasant for his partner, it was keeping them both alive right now. The rest was up to Kotetsu.

Alexander was right in front of him now, his posture still wary but more relaxed now that Kotetsu's Hundred Power had run out. Slowly, painfully, Kotetsu pushed himself onto his knees, his bangs falling over weary, dark eyes. Alexander watched him intently for several long moments, but Kotetsu didn't do anything more.

Finally, the blond rose and turned away. "Just behave yourself, and perhaps you'll both get to keep your lives," he said over his shoulder. Kotetsu nodded, but they both knew it was a lie. There was no way Ouroboros would let them go willingly.

The instant Alexander's back was fully turned to him, Kotetsu did something he'd only ever done twice before in his life. Pain screamed through him as he activated the Hundred Power for the second time in fifteen minutes. It was a misunderstanding that the Hundred Power could only be activated once an hour. One could, in fact, activate it for multiple five minute rounds, if one could withstand the additional toll on the body.

He glowed with a sickly blue light as the Hundred Power was forced into submission, jolting Kotetsu's body with shocks of agony. Still, he had been prepared, and he leapt forward, slamming into the bars as his hands wrapped around Alexander's throat. The other man had been caught completely unaware, and hadn't moved out of arm's reach quickly enough.

Kotetsu used all his strength to pull the other man back against the bars, snarling through the pain. Alexander couldn't use his own Next abilities to slam him against the far wall without risking Kotetsu breaking his neck. He tried to push Kotetsu towards him, instead, as if he was going to shove the Hero through the bars. For every breath closer he pushed Kotetsu towards him, Kotetsu pulled him backwards, pressing him with equal ferocity against the same bars, threatening to break his spine or strangle him with the force of his grip.

Finally, Alexander gave up, and the press of air let up from Kotetsu's immediate space. In exchange, Kotetsu loosed his fingers just enough for the other man to breathe, but he made sure that Alexander could feel the strength of his hands. A breathless laugh was his response. "You really don't know how to give up, do you?" the other man gasped.

"Not really," Kotetsu muttered through gritted teeth. He had another three minutes and two seconds before time ran out, and he wouldn't get a second chance. Still, he had an advantage. Alexander hadn't known that he could use his power more than once every hour. Which meant that he probably didn't realize how much of a toll it was taking on Kotetsu's body. He'd be lucky if he could stagger out of here when this second wave had passed. He was running on strength provided by adrenaline and fear for his partner's safety, nothing more.

"Now, how about you blast these damn bars away, or give me a key?" he growled, trying to keep his voice from showing the strain on his body. If the other man realized just how much he was hurting, he would simply wait out the five minutes, and Kotetsu would be lost. "If you choose not to, I suppose I'll just have to eliminate you, and take my time getting out. These bars can't hold up forever." It was true, too, but they'd hold up longer than Kotetsu would.

Still, Alexander didn't know any of that, and he sighed. "All right. I didn't particularly want to be your guard for just this reason, you know," he said almost amicably, as a sudden flex of power rendered the lock completely useless. The bars creaked and groaned as they were systematically crushed on either side of the two men.

There was a new dilemma now, and Kotetsu debated for a moment. Alexander must have realized he same thing, because he said, "I'm done. My only job was to cause trouble in the city and capture you and your partner. I did that. There's no way in hell I'm throwing away my life going up against your Next abilities." He sounded absolutely disgusted, but his words and tone were sincere, so Kotetsu took a chance and released him, wincing a bit as he saw the bruises blossoming across Alexander's throat.

Still, he supposed, blood leaking from the corner of his mouth as his hands started to shake, of the two of them, he was in the worse condition. The Hundred Power pushed the body far past its natural limits. Using it repeatedly was highly dangerous, and it had been determined that an hour was the absolutely minimum time required for the body to recover enough to handle another five minutes of superhuman speed, strength, and endurance. Even then, activating it every hour for multiple days or weeks would eventually kill the user, so it was only used so regularly when absolutely necessary. Kotetsu was ignoring all the rules, and he was paying for it now.

Alexander caught sight of him, and realization dawned. Kotetsu dropped into a crouch, ready to attack or defend at a moment's notice, but the blond just shook his head. "No way. I gave you my word, and I meant it. You won that fair and square. Your partner is down the hall to the right, at the very end. He'll be surrounded by guards, but they're all human. I'm the only Next user in this place," he said, and the words were both bitter and lonely.

Kotetsu would have offered to let the other man come with them, but something about his expression prevented him from extending that branch. Alexander wouldn't appreciate it. Instead, he nodded his thanks at the other man and took off. One minute and fifty-six seconds remaining. If he could just get to the other man, Barnaby could probably get them both out of there.

Sirens screamed around him, and Kotetsu swore, diving down a small side hallway and pressing himself into the shadows as people rushed by, shouting at each other. He just hoped that the faint glow of his power didn't attract unwanted attention. Fortunately, whatever that alarm was for, it wasn't an alert of his escape. Everybody seemed to be heading in the opposite direction from where he wanted to go, so Kotetsu waited, tense and impatient, as his internal clock clicked, counting down the seconds until his power ran out.

Finally, when there was nobody in the hallway, shouts echoing down the empty space from higher up, Kotetsu pushed his body as quickly as it would go, a virtual blur as he tore down the hallway with seventeen seconds remaining, hoping he didn't smash himself into a wall or something equally painful.

Bursting through the door at the end – nobody had bothered to lock it, which was rather stupid of them, but lucky for Kotetsu – he took a second to glance around at the startled faces around him. But only one was important, wide green eyes taking in his haphazard appearance as Barnaby stared at him, monitors attached to his forehead. With a vicious snarl, Kotetsu leapt forward, tearing the probes off of his partner. "We're going," he told his partner, who nodded dumbly, his arms coming up to grab Kotetsu.

Just in time, too, because when his Hundred Power ran out, so did his energy, and Kotetsu crumpled. If Barnaby hadn't grabbed him, he'd have fallen to the floor and not moved. As it was, he didn't know whether he had the strength to put one foot in front of the other, much less fight his way out. Running footsteps echoed behind him, and Barnaby said something that he didn't quite catch. Slowly, he was lowered to the ground, and a brief touch of fingers brushed his hair from his eyes. "Thanks, old man," Barnaby said softly, smiling affectionately at him for a moment, love showing so clearly.

Standing, he turned to face the oncoming guards. "What's the alarm for?" he called out to them. They ignored him, and Kotetsu felt Barnaby tense, waiting. As the first person reached him, he allowed his Hundred Power to activate, taking the man down without a moment's hesitation. None of the guards stood a chance, their weapons ineffective against someone who could both dodge them and bend them into useless lumps of metal. Kotetsu suspected that they had standing orders to not kill Barnaby until after Ouroboros had gotten its information, but the same rules obviously didn't apply to him.

He cried out in muffled agony as a bullet took him in the thigh, and heard Barnaby scream his name. Forcing his body to move, he used his arms to drag himself forward, curling around behind the machine where Barnaby had been seated upon his arrival. All of the guards were on the other side, and now they'd have to get past Barnaby to attack Kotetsu. There was no way the blond would allow a single one to pass, and Kotetsu slumped to the ground, fighting off his exhaustion, trying to stay alert enough to keep track of the fighting.

It was impossible for him to do, but it didn't matter. It was over within moments, and familiar footsteps walked towards him purposefully. Barnaby came around the corner and crouched down next to Kotetsu's head, the blue energy of his Hundred Power fading from around him with a quiet sizzle. The older man looked up at his lover with a weak smile. "Hey, Bunny," he greeted.

"Hey, Tiger," Barnaby greeted back, and Kotetsu smiled as Barnaby helped him stand. He winced as the leg that had been shot threatened to give out on him, and Barnaby debated for a moment before seating himself next to Kotetsu, allowing the older man to slip back onto the floor. He maneuvered Kotetsu gently, until the brunette's head was lying in his lap. A hand absentmindedly stroked through Kotetsu's hair as Barnaby listened intently, alert for the return of any of their enemies.

No one came for long moments, and then Barnaby's head swung to the right. He cocked his head, listening intently, and Kotetsu felt himself tensing. Was Tom back? Or perhaps Alexander had changed his mind and was planning to finish them off now, while Kotetsu couldn't move to defend himself, and while Barnaby couldn't use his Hundred Power?

"Mr. Kaburagi? Mr. Brooks?" Their names echoed through the halls nearly twenty minutes later, the voices unfamiliar to Kotetsu. But Barnaby smiled down at him for a moment, and then called out to the disembodied voices. Moments later, the two Heroes were surrounded by bodies. There was some confusion at first, but Kotetsu finally realized that these were the other Next users, the ones who had been in training when Alexander had started on his path through the heart of the city. They all wore police uniforms, but Kotetsu could sense the difference. All Next users seemed to have an extra something in their aura that made them stand out as being different. It wasn't always obvious, especially if they wanted to hide their abilities, but it was there nonetheless.

Kotetsu heard a babble of voices all around him, but only his partner's presence kept him anchored, preventing him from trying to flee. These were the good guys, come to rescue them. Still, when a large, dark-skinned man tried to pick up Kotetsu, he struggled. It was weak and ineffective, but he couldn't help it, and a moment later, he was transferred to another set of hands as a voice murmured into his ear. He couldn't understand what was being said, but he saw green eyes and blond hair and realized that his partner was now the one carrying him.

Once Barnaby was sure he had calmed, he lifted his head to speak to the first man who had picked Kotetsu up. "Is he okay to move? He was using his power, but he wasn't healing," Barnaby fretted. The dark-skinned man looked down at Kotetsu with knowing eyes, then reassured Barnaby.

"Your partner should be fine. He's just overextended his ability. You have a time limit on how long you can maintain the Hundred Power, right?" He asked. Barnaby nodded. "He pushed it beyond the normal limit and it took its toll on his body. He should be fine with some rest. In the morning, he can try to use his Hundred Power again and heal himself, but for now, just try not to jostle him too much. I know a fireman's carry would be more convenient, but I'd ask that you continue to carry him like that, if you can. Less chance of hurting him that way."

In response, Barnaby's arms tightened around Kotetsu, and the older man turned his face into his partner's neck, closing his eyes and allowing his body to relax, making it easier for Barnaby to shift and get him better adjusted for carrying. He chuckled tiredly; why was it always Barnaby carrying him? Couldn't it be the other way around now and again?

Barnaby hushed him, then turned to follow the man out the door. Bodies moved around them, guarding the two of them from all sides, and Kotetsu tried to listen to the muted conversations around him with minimal success. It seemed that an S.O.S had been sent out when the two Heroes had been captured, recalling all Next users back to their police departments to launch an attack and rescue. They had been given a blanket warrant, which allowed them to search any area they deemed suspicious, but it had still taken them the better part of two days to locate the two men and their captors.

Kotetsu hadn't realized that it had already been two days, and his stomach protested the reminder loudly. There were some weak chuckles around him, and Kotetsu hid his blush in Barnaby's shoulder. A gentle squeeze was his response, and Kotetsu sighed with contentment. He was safe, Barnaby was safe, and they were getting out of here.

When they emerged from the building, the bodies around them split off, heading in different directions. Kotetsu blinked out at the flashing lights of dozens of police vehicles surrounded the area. Men and women were being led to them in handcuffs, under arrest while the police worked on hitting them with as many charges as would stick, and some that probably wouldn't, but would hopefully frighten them into thinking twice before they got involved in another criminal organization. Ouroboros was hardly done for, but this particular institution, at least, was shut down.

Movement on his right, and Kotetsu turned to meet neutral blue eyes. Alexander was being led away, surrounded by at least four Next users, two of which were actively using their abilities to bind him and keep him from using his own power. Apparently, the female police officer had the ability to neutralize Next abilities, which no doubt came in handy, as long as she could get close enough to touch them. Her partner seemed to have something similar to the Hundred Power; they weren't taking any chances with Alexander. The slender blond tilted his head in acknowledgment, and Kotetsu nodded back in mutual recognition. Perhaps he'd ask for leniency for the other man when his trial came up. Then again, maybe not.

He was settled in the back of an ambulance, Barnaby overriding his protests. His lover climbed in right after him, his grip tight on Kotetsu's hands, and the older man subsided, allowing himself to be strapped in. The door was closed behind them, and they were off. A medic sat in the back with them, checking Kotetsu's vitals and watching for signs of ruptured organs.

Seemingly satisfied with the results of his exam, he gave the partners his assessment. "Mr. Kaburagi should be fine. The blood is mostly from minor internal bleeding that should heal naturally on its own, and is nothing to worry about. Normally, we'd take him to the hospital for an overnight stay and run some tests, but we received a call from a Mr. Charles Wilson asking us to bring you back to your hosts. He has assured the Hospital Director that there are medical facilities sufficient to any immediate demands you might experience, and that you will be able to heal on your own naturally."

Kotetsu and Barnaby nodded their agreement with this plan, and the medic pressed lightly on Kotetsu's ribs. The brunette nearly bucked off the stretcher, and would have if it weren't for the restraints. "There's some pretty major bruising across your ribs and chest," the medic said candidly. Kotetsu just glared at the man. No shit. Maybe the good doctor should try being slammed into a wall, then crushed against metal bars, and see how much _he_ bruised.

Barnaby swatted him gently on the head with a fond, "Chill out, old man." The medic looked from one to the other, but then shrugged and went to back to watching over Kotetsu's vitals and whatnot. The ride back was surprisingly quick, taking only about forty-five minutes, during which Kotetsu winced and whined every time they hit a bump in the road or took a turn too sharply. The sirens, luckily, were muted inside the vehicle, or he'd have complained about that, too. Barnaby and the medic just share a look over his prone body, then ignored him, leaving him to sulk.

When they arrived at back at the institution, they were greeted by Charles and Adam, who directed the men carrying the stretcher to bring Kotetsu down to the basement levels, where they transferred him to a hospital-like bed and started hooking him up to monitors. A few of them weren't recognizable to the medic, so Adam had to explain that they were monitoring the status of his Hundred Power as well as the usual vitals. Kotetsu had overreached considerably, and only days after having his power restored to normal.

Throughout the entire exchange, Kotetsu stared blankly at the ceiling, his right hand held firmly in both of Barnaby's while the young men watched him intently, fear still lurking in his eyes. Kotetsu wanted to erase the worry that his lover couldn't hide, but he knew that if he used the Hundred Power now, it would probably do more harm than good, so he refrained. He'd be fine in a little while. Right now, he was just a little bit tired.

Staring up at Barnaby, he smiled. "Why so gloomy, Bunny-chan?" he asked, trying to get a rise out of the other man. Barnaby just stared at him sorrowfully, and Kotetsu sighed. "I'd apologize, but we'd both know I wouldn't mean it. So how about this? When we get finished here and go back home, we'll have a proper homecoming, all right?" He let Barnaby see in his gaze just what a proper homecoming would entail, and the other man chuckled tiredly, his answering smile full of affection.

"All right, old man," he agreed. "I'm going to hold you to it, you know." Kotetsu's grin widened, dark eyes twinkling with mischief. He squeezed Barnaby's hand, then allowed his eyes to close. He'd sleep for a few hours, then use his Hundred Power to heal himself from the worst of the damage caused by his fight with Alexander and his second activation.

For now, though, he was perfectly content to lie here, with his partner and lover at his side, and dream of the near future. He and Barnaby would make this work yet. He just knew it. "Love you," he muttered, too exhausted to remember that he had company, who politely pretended to have not heard anything.

The last thing he heard before drifting off was Barnaby's smooth voice in his ear. "Love you, too."


	10. Chapter 10

Their homecoming was everything they could have dreamed it would be. Kotetsu's recovery had prolonged their stay for an additional week, while Adam scolded him and made sure that he hadn't undone all of their hard work in restoring his Hundred Power. Fortunately, his Next abilities continued to hold for the full five minutes, and Barnaby's slowly increased as well, until it was as if it had never been otherwise.

Doc Saito had spoken with Barnaby over the phone and threatened to send their Hero suits if they were going to keep taking stupid risks in a country that had plenty of Heroes of its own. He had only subsided when Barnaby swore that neither he nor Kotetsu would leave the institution's grounds without an escort. If he neglected to inform the Doc that he and Kotetsu escorted each other, that was hardly his fault. He had his partner's health and well-being to worry about, after all.

Kotetsu had laughed when Barnaby had brought the subject up, and told Barnaby that he was awful sneaky for a cute little bunny. Barnaby had just nibbled on his ear and retorted that he had to be if he was going to tame a wild tiger. When a warm palm cupped Kotetsu's growing arousal, he had just gasped and agreed, arching upwards.

The two lovers hadn't had much time for playing around, as they suddenly found themselves in high demand, not only from Adam and his team of scientists, but for the local police force as well. The Next users that worked with local law enforcement wanted to know how the Hero system worked. They seemed surprised that it was mostly a televised contest, a battle to see who could save the most people or catch the most bad guys. When Kotetsu tried to explain the point system, they had stared at him like he was crazy.

And maybe he was, but as Barnaby pointed out, they fought the bad guys and saved people because they could. It was what they did. The fact that they were famous for it, and others made money off of it, was just a side effect. Even if they didn't have sponsorship, they'd save the people they could. But having a network made it much quicker to realize there was a problem and leap to the rescue. Besides, the competition wasn't really a competition. They complemented each other's strengths and weaknesses, and the end result was that the good guys won and the criminals were caught.

Barnaby had earned himself an extended kissing session for that one.

When they had finally returned home, all the Heroes were waiting for them. Nathan wrapped them both in a giant hug that nearly broke their spines, and flirted shamelessly. Keith shook their hands vigorously, commending them – repeatedly – for their valiant effort in thwarting Ouroboros. Neither Barnaby or Kotetsu bothered to correct him. Karina smiled at Barnaby and welcomed him home, then gave Kotetsu a quick hug, backing off with a blush. Kotetsu smiled at her; he'd have to come clean with her, eventually. It had taken Barnaby cluing him in for him to realize that she had a crush on him, but she was almost like his daughter. He would never be able to see her as anything more than that. Besides, he had his Bunny-chan now.

Huang Pao-Lin had greeted them happily in her young voice, smiling up at them. Kotetsu ruffled her hair and got a scowl in return as he knocked the small hair pin she always wore askew. Ivan stayed quietly in the background, but the teenager greeted Kotetsu with a nod of acknowledgment when the older man caught his eye. Standing next to Ivan, Anthony clapped the blond on the shoulder and smiled easily at Kotetsu. "Welcome back," he rumbled.

Kotetsu grinned happily. "Glad to be back," he replied just as easily, and they shared a look. The two men had never really needed to talk about anything. They were comfortable enough around each other that they could carry on entire conversations without words while nursing beers at the local bar. They had helped each other out of more scrapes that they could count, and until Barnaby had come along, Anthony had been the closest thing Kotetsu had to a partner. Even now, they were still best friends.

Before Barnaby could snag his attention, a familiar, welcome voice interrupted. "Welcome home, dad," Kaede greeted him, slipping around Nathan's tall form. "You were really cool over there," she said shyly, and Kotetsu felt his eyes tearing up at his daughter's praise. He knew he acted childishly around his only child, but he couldn't seem to help himself. Kneeling down, he opened his arms, and Kaede hesitated for only a moment before moving into his arms, allowing him to hug her. Kotetsu was so glad to be home.

Doc Saito was there as well, standing off to the side with their boss and the anchorwoman, Agnes. Even Ben was there, grinning like a loon, obviously as pleased at Kotetsu's recovery as the man himself was. "Wild Tiger's back in action," he laughed, his eyes sparkling with delight. Kotetsu laughed with him, relief and joy flooding through him.

There was a party after that, most of which Kotetsu couldn't remember. There was dancing and drinking and laughter. The younger ones had soda and fruit punch, the older had beer or wine, whichever they preferred. Kotetsu mingled and socialized, but a part of him kept track of his partner, who was wandering the room at a sedate pace, stopping occasionally to talk to somebody, or to dance with one of the ladies, but he seemed mostly content to lean against a nearby wall and watch Kotetsu in return. The older man did his best not to be self-conscious, but he knew what was coming, and he couldn't decide if he wanted the party to end soon, or go on forever.

While in America, Kotetsu had stopped Barnaby from going all the way. It wasn't just the fact that they were surrounded by strangers whose business had nothing to do with Kotetsu and Barnaby's relationship. Rather, it was more like he wanted it to be special, and that meant back home, in their own territory. He was sure that Sternbild could manage without them for one more night.

When the party finally started to wind down, Barnaby came forward and made his excuses. Kotetsu pleaded exhaustion as well, and bowed out. He checked on Kaede, but she had plans for the evening. Karina assured Kotetsu that she'd take care of Kaede, and that they were going to go and do "girl things" for a while, so there was no need for a father's presence. Assured that his daughter was in good hands, Kotetsu excused himself from the party, walking outside and breathing the crisp, fresh air. His breath blew out in a cloud of steam, and he turned to face Barnaby as the younger man called to him. "Ready to go?" he asked. Kotetsu could see the anticipation building in his lover's gaze, and he just smiled, shaking his head.

"Yeah, let's get out of here," he muttered. He turned away, aware of Barnaby's soft footsteps behind him. He paused for a moment, until the younger man caught up, then continued on his way. He hoped that everything was ready, but since he had spoken to Anju beforehand, he was reasonably assured that things had been done as he requested.

He let them in to his apartment, waving at the handful of residents still in the general living area, and slipped into the elevator. Kotetsu fidgeted, his body tight with nervous anticipation as he watched the numbers slowly climb. He muffled a surprised yelp as Barnaby's arms wrapped around him, tugging him backwards. One hand came up to cover his eyes and tilt his head back, while the other just rested on his hip, holding him steady as Barnaby kissed his way down his throat. "Bunny," Kotetsu groaned, his body already responding to the teasing caress. Lips curled upwards into a smile against his throat as Barnaby mouthed the side of his neck, nibbling lightly.

The bell dinged when they reached their floor, and Kotetsu could only be grateful that there had been no stops between the ground floor and his apartment suite. He was equally content that he had an entire floor to himself, being a Hero. It wasn't the most convenient place, but it was all his. He stagger-walked out of the elevator, laughing as Barnaby continued to cling to him, making it very difficult for them to get anywhere fast.

"If you don't let me go, we can't get inside," he tried to explain, but Barnaby wasn't listening. They took a few short steps across the hallway, and then Barnaby pressed Kotetsu hard against the door to his living quarters. Kotetsu turned his head, struggling ineffectually as Barnaby proceeded to molest him right there in the hallway. Nobody should come up to this level, but occasionally a cleaning lady would be working late or somebody would choose the wrong floor, and Kotetsu really didn't want to be caught out like this.

Twisting his body around so that his back was pressed against the door, Kotetsu fought back the only way he could against his partner-turned-lover. Grasping his face in both hands, Kotetsu forcefully brought up Barnaby's face for a kiss. The younger man didn't seem to mind the change, and hummed happily in his throat. Kotetsu fumbled behind him with a shaking hand, finally managing to slide the key in the lock, then they were tumbling through the door. Kotetsu grunted upon impact, Barnaby's body landing firmly on top of him.

The blond was perfectly content to continue their activities there on the floor, but Kotetsu refused. "Bunny-chan, if you don't let us get inside first, I'm throwing you out," he growled. They both knew he didn't really mean it, but Barnaby nodded, standing up and holding out his hand to Kotetsu. Reaching up to take it, Kotetsu was surprised to find himself yanked to his feet, and then swept off them entirely as Barnaby picked him up bridal-style. "Bunny-chan!" he yelped, mortified, but Barnaby just gave him a smug smile and walked him across the threshold.

The younger man glanced around the living space approvingly; the whole place had been cleaned up magnificently. One couldn't even tell that a bachelor lived here. Neither of them really cared for flowery and romantic; they knew what they wanted, and hardly needed courting. They had been friends and partners for far too long for it to work, anyhow.

Kotetsu squirmed, and Barnaby let him down, his eyes sparkling with mischief. Kotetsu scowled up at him, but reached out and took his lover's hand, leading him towards the bedroom. He glanced back once, and what he saw nearly made him stop dead in his tracks. Barnaby's expression hid nothing of what he intended, and Kotetsu swallowed nervously. Perhaps this hadn't been the best idea he'd ever had, but when those intense eyes met his, glittering brightly, like hard emeralds, he was lost. Taking a deep breath, he tugged the younger man to the bed, toppling back into it and bringing Barnaby with him.

Staring up at Barnaby, Kotetsu licked his lips, his hands resting lightly on the other man's jean-clad hips. The denim was rough against his palms, and the friction was wonderful through his own simple dress slacks. His hands stroked nervously up and down Barnaby's sides, and the younger man smiled at him reassuringly. Leaning down, so that he curled over top of Kotetsu, he murmured in his ear, "Just relax. I promise we won't do anything you don't want, okay?" Kotetsu's response was to hug the other man tightly for a moment before releasing him and claiming his lips in a kiss that Barnaby soon dominated.

Hands slid under his shirt, petting soothingly along his skin, intended more for comfort than arousal. Kotetsu arched his back, pressing himself up into his lover's heat with a low murmur of approval. Fingers flicked lightly across his nipples, and he shuddered, dropping back down to the bed. Barnaby's lips and tongue played across his collarbone, dipping into the small depression of his throat. Kotetsu squirmed impatiently, and must've made some sound, because Barnaby sat up suddenly, still straddling his older lover. Kotetsu whined his protest at the loss of touch, but quickly stopped, focusing on Barnaby as he lifted his shirt clean over his head and tossed it somewhere behind him. So much for a neat bedroom, Kotetsu thought ruefully.

With a nudge, Barnaby coaxed Kotetsu into a sitting position and divested him of his shirt, vest, and tie with ruthless efficiency before pressing him back into the bed. Kotetsu went willingly enough, his hands stroking across warm skin that shivered and trembled under his touch. His hands curled around to Barnaby's back, petting up his spine, and Barnaby arched magnificently for him, pressing his arousal hard against Kotetsu's. "Pants off, now!" Barnaby ordered, his voice strangled.

Kotetsu ignored him, wriggling to get more of that lovely friction going. Above him, his lover laughed breathlessly, his eyes glittering as he stared down at Kotetsu. A sudden twist, and suddenly Barnaby was between his legs, his hips pressed tightly against Kotetsu's groin. The older man froze and stared wide-eyed up at Barnaby, who repeated his order. Kotetsu managed to focus his scattered thoughts enough to nod, lifting his hips so that Barnaby could get his pants off, growling when the younger man had to shift off the bed to get his pants completely off and onto the floor. Barnaby's pants and boxers followed shortly after, and they were both finally, gloriously, naked.

Barnaby wasted no time in crawling back into the bed, and Kotetsu signed in pleasure as he felt his lover's heat pressed up against the whole front of his body. It had taken nearly four days for Barnaby's hands and body to stop feeling cool to the touch, and Kotetsu reveled in the body heat now. Sweat was already slick between them, and Barnaby leaned down, running his tongue in a long swipe up the column of Kotetsu's neck, making the brunette groan, his eyes sliding nearly closed with the sensation.

Teeth sunk deep into his neck, and Kotetsu arched up eagerly, pressing his flesh harder against that mouth. It had surprised both of them the first time Barnaby had bitten too hard, but Kotetsu had enjoyed it, and it was now a regular part of their play. Kotetsu teased the blond that he might be the tiger, but he apparently had nothing on a rabid bunny. Barnaby had just nipped him sharply in retaliation, and their love-making had quickly degenerated into an impromptu wrestling match.

Now though, cracking jokes was the furthest thing from Kotetsu's mind as he felt his partner's fingers circling his ass, already slicked with lubricant. Barnaby had slowly gotten him used to this, too, during their so-called vacation, but tonight, it would be so much more. A finger slipped inside, and Kotetsu sighed quietly, his body opening readily enough.

"Okay?" Barnaby asked, gentle concern in his voice. Kotetsu just grinned up at him wriggled, his erection brushing against his partner's toned abdomen. Taking that as a resounding yes, Barnaby leaned down to kiss him, and Kotetsu accepted his lover's tongue eagerly. He really did love their kisses, and was so involved in the slippery mess they were making with their mouths that he barely even noticed the second finger, and while the third finger made him squirm uncomfortably and break the kiss, a hand on his arousal distracted him enough that it wasn't an issue. Barnaby moved his body, so that his stomach rubbed straight across Kotetsu's cock, and the older man snarled, his hands grabbing hold of Barnaby's ass and pulling the other man down again, grinding against him. Barnaby's fingers inside of him froze, the blond's arm trapped by their movements.

"Kotetsu, let me do this, okay? Please?" Barnaby pleaded, and Kotetsu loosened his hold, basking in the loving, happy smile that was directed his way. Three fingers slid out of him, and Kotetsu felt himself tensing, even knowing that doing so would just make it hurt more. But Barnaby had seemed to anticipate that, and Kotetsu yelled as warm suction suddenly surrounded his cock. He hadn't been expecting Barnaby to go down on him so suddenly, and the pull and slide was too much.

He didn't even have time to give his lover fair warning before he was coming, spending himself down Barnaby's throat. He whimpered as the younger man continued to swallow around him, using his tongue to clean him off. The rasping texture made Kotetsu writhe with oversensitivity, but it had the desired effect. Kotetsu was too sated to tense up when Barnaby slid up his body, poised over him. "I want to see you. Okay?" Barnaby asked, not for the first time.

Kotetsu nodded, and Barnaby lifted his legs, pressing them up and back towards his chest. Kotetsu made an effort to help, but Barnaby just laughed and kissed him again, and Kotetsu let his arms drop to the side. There was the feeling of a large blunt object against his opening, then Barnaby was pushing his way inside. It stung, stretching him out further than even four fingers had done, but Kotetsu was boneless right now, so the movement was relatively easy, the lube slicking the way.

Barnaby paused only when he was fully seated inside of Kotetsu, allowing the older man to adjust to the new sensation. A part of Kotetsu wanted to pull away and hide under the bed, but the larger part of him was so awed by his partner's expression that he couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't given in to the other man sooner. He couldn't voice any of these thoughts, so instead he shifted, testing out the new fullness inside him. Above him, Barnaby gasped, his hips twitching, and Kotetsu felt the slide and pull of another cock inside his body. It was weird, and awkward, and a bit uncomfortable. But, Kotetsu realized, it wasn't exactly unpleasant.

His thoughts must have shown more clearly on his face than he realized, because Barnaby started moving, slow, shallow thrusts that made Kotetsu tilt his head back, arching up into each thrust. He could feel himself growing aroused again, and would have laughed if Barnaby hadn't managed at that exact moment to send him into utter bliss, so that he cried out under his lover, writhing. Kotetsu had heard about the prostate before, of course, but he hadn't realized that it would be so abso-fucking-lutely amazing. "Bunny!" he keened, nearly wailing as Barnaby aimed deliberately for the same spot, his expression smug.

Kotetsu reached out blindly, looking for something to hold on to, and Barnaby shifted, Kotetsu's hands finding his shoulders and digging in, his nails raking across his lover's shoulder blades. Barnaby didn't seem to mind the stinging sensation, and Kotetsu just clung to him, holding on as the younger man brought him a second time.

His body spasmed around Barnaby's imbedded cock, and the blond groaned deep in his throat, pushing Kotetsu's legs further back as he released as deeply inside his older lover as he could, his hips continuing to make shallow thrusts even as he slumped over Kotetsu's body, breathing hard.

After several moments, during which Kotetsu enjoyed his second post-orgasmic haze, he shifted, whimpering as he felt Barnaby still inside him, his body tender and sensitive now. "Need to move," he managed, giving Barnaby a gentle push. The younger man took a few moments, but then managed to nod, slipping out of Kotetsu as he shifted just enough for him to lower his legs, splaying them on either side of his lover.

Barnaby slid up his body, ignoring the sticky mess between them, and nestled his head in the crook of Kotetsu's neck, his breath warm against the other man's flesh as he hummed contentedly. "That was amazing." Kotetsu had to agree, his hands petting up and down Barnaby's back in a soothing motion.

He tried to ignore the stupid alarm, he really did, but it was persistent, and Kotetsu glared over at the offending watch. Barnaby glared too, but he actually reached over and picked his up. With a wicked glance at Kotetsu, Barnaby turned it to volume only and answered the call. "Yeah, Agnes. What's up?" Barnaby asked, and Kotetsu grinned; that had sounded nothing like the prim and proper Barnaby T. Brooks. Rather, it sounded far more like a lazy, sated Bunny-chan.

"Barnaby!" Agnes exclaimed, and her voice was filled with relief. "Where's that useless partner of yours?" she demanded next. Kotetsu's eyes narrowed, and he would've told her off, but Barnaby gave him a warning look and a headshake, and he shut his mouth with an angry scowl.

"He's busy at the moment, but I'll snag him on the way in," Barnaby promised, his hand ruffling through Kotetsu's hair. "What's up?" Agnes informed him that there was a band of rogue Next users roaming Sternbild, and the other Heroes were currently occupied, since they had all spread out. She needed Wild Tiger and Barnaby to take a group that had taken over a nearby movie theater.

Barnaby nodded, and promised to be there as soon as possible. He asked that Doc Saito bring the truck with their uniforms to Kotetsu's apartments, and he'd catch up to them there. Agnes agreed, and disconnected the call, not bothering to ask why Barnaby hadn't given her visual.

Standing, Barnaby shook his head. "Well, that gives us about ten minutes for a quick shower. Might as well get started. We'll have to take one together, or we'll never been ready when Doc Saito shows up," he grinned, his eyes sparkling. Kotetsu laughed in delight, and Barnaby held his hand out to the other man.

"Shall we get going then, Tiger?" he asked, and there was so much more than just the current moment in that question.

Smiling up at his partner, Kotetsu reached out and took his hand. "Yeah, let's go," he agreed. Tiger and Bunny were back in business.


End file.
